Fly Away, Little Birds
by sandis86
Summary: SEQUEL TO "TO HOPE BEYOND HOPE" The triplets are ready to go to college but that doesn't only bring ups in the Ross-Hathaway life, but also downs. Also focusinv on Tess' and Kate's life. Fun and drama inside!
1. Spring Break

**AN:** Welcome everybody to my new fanfiction! Special thanks go out to **Jodes** (goodwifefan) for giving me the idea for it! I really thought that I should stop writing fanfics, because everything about D/C is already out there, but here I am again, thanks to you! Well, this story is about Doug and Carol who have to struggle with their kids leaving for college, school, etc. Also, I'm telling a little bit about Tess and Kate in the background. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Fly away, little birds**

**Spring Break**

Kate sighed as she finally corrected the last paper on her table. It was her first year as an English/Music teacher at the Abraham Lincoln High School in San Francisco and she never expected it to be so exhausting. Well, time changed and the teenager nowadays weren't the same as it was when she herself was a teen. At least it was Spring Break now and she would finally go home to Seattle again. She couldn't wait to see Tess again; God, how she missed the time they spent together. Of course she was also excited to see Liam, Emery and Mason again. Her triplet siblings were now teenagers too and she knew that the boys already made the girls crazy. Her mother once told her that Liam had a girlfriend already and that Mason had a broken heart because of a girl. Kate was excited to hear all the stories at home. She leaned back on her seat and took the last sip of coffee that remained in her cup.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh, Mark…hey! Yes, I'm ready…for what?" she turned around to find her co-worker and…well; she wasn't really sure what he was to her. "You agreed to have dinner with me", he smiled at her. Kate got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. "Oh damn, Mark…I'm sorry but I think I forgot to tell you that I'm going home today and I don't want to drive too late", she answered and made a face. Yes, she hated to take a rain check again but then again she wasn't really sure why she had these strange feelings about Mark. Mark nodded and sighed. "Well…I could accompany you", he smiled again and put her hair behind her ear. Kate bit on her lip. "It's just family…I'm sorry", she answered and turned away from him. "I'll see you next week then", she said as she arrived at the door. "Kate", Mark said and she turned around again. "I'll wait", he said and Kate looked down for a moment. "Thanks", she smiled then and left the school.

As she finally sat in her car on her way to Seattle, she asked herself why she just couldn't fall in love. Mark was such a nice guy; he was beautiful and handsome…it was just her heart that wasn't really ready for him. Well, maybe the week in Seattle would help her with that problem.

* * *

Tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-tock…

"Oh damn…why is it so boring today?" Tess murmured as she followed the hand on the clock on the wall. She rested her feet on the table and chewed on her chewing gum. "The patient in one needs some stitches…wanna do that?" Julia asked and showed her the chart. Tess rolled her eyes. "No. Go away. I stitched four wounds today. I've had enough. I just wanna go home", she whined and looked at her friend. Julia giggled. "I know that feeling…you have a holiday ahead and the time doesn't go by", she said and Tess nodded. "Kate is coming home today and we'll visit our parents and siblings again for this week", Tess told her and got up from her seat again. "Really? Maybe we can go out together again", Julia smiled and Tess nodded. "Sure…it's time to get drunk again, isn't it", she chuckled and Julia nodded.

"Alright guys…last patient went up to the OR…I think it's safe for you to go home", Dr. Burton murmured as he came back from the trauma room. "Really?" Tess asked and smiled at him excited. "Sure…Chelsea is still here, so we can handle the patients until the shift changes", Martin answered. "Oh, and say hello to your parents from me", he added and Tess nodded. "I will…and thanks, Dr. Burton. See you next week then!" Tess said and grabbed her stuff. "Hey…I'll call you, okay?" Julia said and Tess nodded. "Alright…have a nice week, Jules", Tess called after her and waved good bye."Aaah great, I can't wait to get hooome", Tess sang and was all smiling as she left the hospital.

As she finally arrived at her apartment, she found her boyfriend Travis sitting on the couch playing Playstation. "Seriously, how old are you?" she asked as she closed the door behind her. "Sorry babe…going to break the high score…ooh…no…damn", Travis muttered as he didn't break the high score and turned around smiling. "Welcome home", he added and got up from the couch. "Hey", Tess said and kissed him quickly. "Will you be okay without me?" she asked as she picked up a plate from the living room table. "I don't know…I already feel miserable without you", Travis made a face. "Aw…come here baby", Tess moaned, hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. "I'll miss you too…but it's just one week…and…maybe we can arrange a meeting, who knows, huh?" she then asked and Travis kissed her once again. "Mhhmmm…would be awesome", he answered and Tess nodded smiling. "Send your family greetings and have fun with Kate", he added as Tess went to their bedroom to get her bag. "Thanks…you have fun here and don't throw a party", Tess answered and went closer to him again. "I love you", Travis whispered and Tess smiled. "Love you too", she answered and kissed him. "Bye sexy chic", Travis murmured and Tess chuckled as she left the apartment again.

* * *

"Mom…did I get a letter?" Liam called as soon as he entered his home. "I don't know, go take a look for yourself", Carol called back. Liam sighed and looked through the mail. "Oh…it's here", he said to himself and smiled a little. Now he was nervous. He couldn't open it.

"Hey babies…how was your last school day?" Carol asked as Emery and Mason entered the kitchen. "Like every other school day, mom", Emery murmured and got herself a glass of Coke. "She's right", Mason said and looked over Carol's shoulder. "What are you cooking?" he asked. "A cake", Carol answered smiling. "Right…Tess and Kate are coming today", Mason said and Emery nodded smiling. "Guys…the letter is here", Liam interrupted them as he came to the kitchen too. "So?" Carol asked and looked at her son. "I haven't opened it", Liam answered and took a seat beside Emery. "Why not?" Carol asked and turned around to him. "I don't know…I'm…I don't know", Liam answered frustrated. "Come on, just open it! You already are accepted on the Seattle University", Carol said. "Wait until Tess and Kate arrive", Emery said and Liam nodded. "Good idea. So…mom, did you cook something?" he answered and opened the fridge.

* * *

Kate Ross arrived at her old home in the afternoon, after she survived two hours in an awful traffic jam. When she got out of the car, she heard Avery. "Kate! Welcome home!" Kate turned around and smiled. "Hey Aunt Avery! How are you?" she asked and went to Ave to hug her. "Everything's fine here! How's San Francisco? We miss you", Avery answered. "Well…it's different and believe me, I miss you too…everything here", Kate said and sighed. "You could always come back", Avery answered and Kate nodded smiling. "Yeah, sure", Kate chuckled. "Well, I gotta go say hello to my folks", she added and Avery nodded. "See you", Avery said and smiled, as Kate went inside.

"Mom? Dad?" she called and her siblings immediately came running down from upstairs. "Hey sis! Hey Kate! Hey curly", the three smiled and Kate hugged them. "Hey baby people", Kate answered like she always used to call them since she was little. "How was driving? Can I drive with your car later?" Mason asked as he looked out of the window to find Kate's Volkswagen. "If you're a good brother to me, yes. And I was stuck in a traffic jam", Kate answered and rolled her eyes. "Well, now you're here. Mom and dad are really excited. And I'm always a good brother, aren't I" Mason answered and stroke over Kate's back. "Yeah, sure…so, where are they? Is Tess here already?" Kate asked. "Mom and dad are outside to get the grill ready…Tess is in the tree house", Emery answered and Kate smiled. "Well then let's go outside", she answered and everybody nodded.

"Hey Peanut! Welcome home!" Doug said and rushed to Kate to hug his daughter. "Hey daddy", Kate said and stroke over his back, holding back happy tears. "Hey baby…how are you? I missed you", Carol said as she joined them. "Aw…mom, dad…I miss you too" Kate answered and smiled as they separated again. "Are you hungry? The grill is almost ready", Doug said and Kate nodded. "Sure…but first I'm going to say hello to my sis", she smiled and made her way to the tree house.

"Knock, knock", she chuckled and Tess looked up from her phone. "SIIIISSS!" she yelled and crawled to Kate to hug her. "Hey sis", Kate answered and finally her tears appeared. "Oh don't cry…stop it!" Tess said and Kate smiled a little. "I missed you", she answered and Tess smiled. "I missed you too…you should come back to Seattle", she said. "I know…but I have my job and…I like it", Kate answered and leaned back on the wood. "Right, Seattle doesn't have any schools…" Tess rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny…so, how's Travis? How's work?" Kate asked. Tess leaned back and smiled again. "Everything's going great so far…well, it sucks to still be a med student, but Travismakes up for it", Tess told her. "I see…will he visit this week?" Kate asked. Tess shook her head. "Nope…it's just family, right?" "Right", Kate giggled. Now the two didn't say a word until Tess broke the silence. "How's SanFran?" she asked. "Great, it's beautiful", Kate answered and sighed. "And?" Tess asked, knowing that Kate had something on her mind. "Well…Mark…" "What, you have a boyfriend?" Tess asked excited. Kate shook her head. "I slept with him", she answered and looked up again. "And? Come on…tell me everything!" Tess begged. Kate smiled. "I slept with him and now he wants to date", she answeredand bit her lip. "And you don't want to", Tess stated and Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure…" she started but got interrupted by Carol. "Steaks are ready! Come down here!" "We'll talk later", Tess said and Kate nodded as they crawled down again. As Kate was halfway down, she stopped and smiled. "What now?" Tess asked. "Nothing…just thought about my first kiss up here", Kate giggled and crawled down. Tess laughed. "Carey Lawrence…" she said and Kate nodded. "Those were the times!" she chuckled and Tess rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Now ask her", Liam whispered to his sister Emery and she hesitated a little. "Okay", she whispered back and smiled at her mom. "Mom? Can we go to Lexi's party today?" Emery asked and made big eyes. Carol sat down and frowned. "I thought we'd all stay at home today", she answered and Emery sighed. "Caley is going too…please…our whole class will be there…it's like a Spring Break party and Lexi's parents are there too", Emery begged."Come on mom, remember, you were young too once", Kate smiled and Carol looked to Doug. "What? Don't ask me! You always say I'm too good to them", Doug said and brought some steaks to the table. "Ugh…okay, you can go. But I tell you, if I notice alcohol on your breath or anybody tells me that you smoked a cigarette, you're not allowed to go out until you're 21", Carol said and smiled at her kids. Liam and Mason rolled their eyes and Tess and Kate laughed. "You know we don't do that stuff…but thanks for letting us go!" Liam answered and leaned back satisfied. "Dad, the steaks are wonderful…you're the world's best grill master", Tess said as she chew on the meat. "Thanks Sugar", Doug smiled satisfied. "Will you two go out too?" Carol asked her older daughters. "Ah…no. I think Tess and I will get drunk at home today", Kate laughed and Carol rolled her eyes. "That's so unfair", Mason murmured and cut his potato. "You'll get there, lil bro", Kate said and stroke over Mason's short hair. "Liam, did you open the letter already?" Tess asked and Liam shook his head. "What letter?" Kate asked. "Harvard", Emery answered and Kate made big eyes. "What? You got a letter from Harvard and didn't open it yet? Open it!" she answered terrified. "Alright, alright…give me a minute", Liam said and got the envelope out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and looked at the white envelope in his hands. "Damn…open it already", Tess giggled and Liam looked at her. "Well, big sis…what would you say if there's a YES in it? I'd be better than you", he showed his tongue to her. "You wish!" Tess laughed and Liam looked at the letter again. Slowly but surely he started to open it. Nobody said a word. "So…Emery, you'll really go to Chicago after graduating?" Kate asked and broke the silence. "I will. Can't wait to get away from my stinky brothers", Emery laughed and Mason made a face."Mom cried for three days when I told her the news", Emery continued. Carol smiled and leaned her head against Doug's shoulder. Tess and Kate looked at their mother. "What? She'll learn at County!" Carol said and stroke over Emery's shoulder. "So, Mason is going to Berkeley, Emery is going to Chicago and what about Liam? Now tell us!" Tess said and tried to get the letter from Liam.

"Ladies and Gentleman…my future is in this letter", Liam started and everybody listened to him. "TELL US!" both Tess and Kate screamed at once. Liam put the letter down and looked at his family.


	2. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**AN:** Jodes, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

* * *

**Nobody said it was easy**

Liam didn't know what to say as he read through the letter. "Oh come on, bro…just say it", Mason complained and rolled his eyes. "I'm…I'm accepted", Liam answered slowly and put the letter down. "You're accepted? Oh my God!" Carol squealed and got up from her seat to hug her son. Doug chuckled and clapped on Liam's shoulder. "I guess we have a reason to celebrate now", he said and handed Liam a bottle of beer. "Oh man…I'm accepted", Liam chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, mom, are you going to survive this? He'll study medicine on the other side of the US!" Tess laughed and Carol rolled her eyes. "Well, my dear son didn't say if he'll accept it yet", she said and looked at Liam. "We'll see", he answered and looked at everybody. "You'd be stupid if you wouldn't accept it", Emery said and poured lemonade into her glass. "I mean…Harvard…who gets the chance to go to Harvard?" she added and took a sip. "Well, I didn't", Doug chuckled and took a seat again. "And yet you were one of the best Pediatrics ever", Carol smiled at him and he nodded. Kate looked at both and was amazed by the love they still shared. "Okay sis, what the hell is going on with you?" Tess whispered to her and Kate looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean?" Kate asked back. "Since you arrived here, you're so silent…that's not you at all", Tess said. Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Just thinking about some things", Kate answered and sighed. Tess nodded and knew that she would have a very long talk with her sister today.

* * *

When the triplets finally were at the party and Doug and Carol went to bed, Tess handed her sister a bottle of beer. They sat outside on the dock and Kate looked out on the water. "Alright…enough with being in a funk…tell me what's going on", Tess said. "Problem is, I don't know if I did the right thing", Kate answered and took a sip. "Going to SanFran?" Tess asked and Kate nodded. "I mean…I like the job; my colleagues are okay…but it's San Francisco", she answered. Tess nodded. "Yeah…not the same as Seattle…but you wanted to move to San Francisco so badly", she said. "Yeah, right. The city is beautiful, I love it. I…I don't know what my problem is", Kate said. Tess sighed. "Well, it's never too late to come back, you know that. And now tell me about Mark", she smiled.

"Mark…" Kate murmured and smiled too. "He's a teacher at our school too and well, he's hot, I can't deny that. We were at this party and we got drunk and the next thing I remember is that we landed in his bed…all this happened one week ago and now he kinda wants to get serious." Tess nodded and smiled. "So?" she asked. "What can I say? I'm not really in love…I don't feel it, you know? I mean, the sex was great, we had fun, but that's it!" Kate answered and took a sip of her bear. "Oh man, I guess we really can't let you alone there", Tess chuckled and Kate nodded. "I miss you", she pouted and Tess smiled. "Aw…I miss you too", she answered and they hugged. "I wish we could be kids again…it was so much easier back then", Kate murmured. "Totally…well, except of going to school. Remember how often we were riding our bikes and had fun with the boys?" Tess laughed and Kate nodded. "Those were the days…what's going on with Carey and Casey?" Kate asked. "Well, Casey is still studying", Tess told her. "I can't believe he's going to be a lawyer", Kate chuckled and shook her head. "Well, nobody ever thought that you'll be a teacher", Tess answered. "Right…I never expected it either", Kate laughed. "You're a good teacher", Tess said. "Am I?" Kate asked and Tess shrugged her shoulders. Now both laughed. "What about Carey?" Kate now asked. "He has a girlfriend now", Tess told her. "Really? Wow", Kate murmured. "Yeah…you broke his heart, remember?" Tess asked and Kate shook her head. "We weren't even together!" she complained. "No…you just went off to SanFran to avoid everything", Tess chuckled and Kate rolled her eyes. "That's not true", she said and Tess nodded. "I know, just kidding. He seems happy now. I think we'll meet her when we go out", she answered. "We go out?" Kate asked. "Sure, why not? Not today…but another day…come on! Don't tell me you're getting old!" Tess said. "Our siblings are going off to college…Liam is accepted at Harvard! We ARE getting old!" Kate laughed. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun", Tess answered and Kate nodded. "Then drink out your bear and let's have another one", she said and drank out hers.

Two hours later both seemed drunk already. "Oh no, I didn't do that!" Tess laughed. "You did! Can't you remember how you cleaned mom's car the next day?" Kate asked laughing. Tess made a face. "Ugh…yeah…don't remember me", she said and shook her head. "Man…we were so drunk that night!" Kate laughed again. "We were…and I think I'll go to bed now or I'll be hangover tomorrow", Tess said and Kate nodded. "I'll go too…just need to drink out", Kate answered and Tess nodded. "See you tomorrow then…good night", she said and Kate smiled. "Good night sis!" she answered and looked out on the water again.

"Kate Ross!" Kate jumped as she heard her name and turned around. Carey Lawrence was standing behind her; his hands in his pockets and a smile from one ear to the other. "Hey Carey", she smiled. "Mom told me that you are visiting again and I heard you chat with Tess", he said and Kate nodded. "Yeah…she just went to bed! Want a beer?" she asked and Carey shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not", he answered and took a seat beside her. Kate handed him a bottle and he opened it. He didn't change a bit. Well, his hair was shorter but except of that he was the young beautiful men that Kate remembered. When she noticed that she stared at him, she looked away. "How's San Francisco?" he finally asked and Kate smiled. "Great…everything is going great! Well, I'm still the new one there, but I have enough to do, so I don't get distracted", she said and noticed that it was a little lie. It wasn't going so great in San Francisco. "That's good to hear…so? You having a boyfriend already?" Carey asked and Kate looked at him. "I don't know", she laughed and hated herself for being drunk now. Carey looked at her with questioning eyes. "There's a guy, but we're not together. I don't know. But Tess told me that you have a girlfriend now…that's great!" she answered. Carey nodded. "Yeah…it's still fresh", he smiled. Kate nodded and looked out on the water again. He seemed happy…she was happy for him. "We'll see how this goes…" Carey chuckled and Kate smiled. Was he still thinking about her? Was he still mad that she went off to SanFran? Was he in love with his new girlfriend? God, why did she even think about these questions? When did her life become such a mess? She was happy for him. "How's work going?" she then asked just to change the subject. "Nothing changed the last six months", he chuckled again and Kate nodded smiling. "Well, I didn't see you on TV yet", she answered and Carey shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know how long this will take", he answered laughing. "Well…I'm tired…I should go again. Thanks for the beer, Kate", he said and got up from his seat again. "You're welcome", Kate murmured and put her bottle down on the wood. "Good night", she heard him and she sighed. "Good night, Carey", she said more to herself instead to him and then she heard him going away.

"Carey!" she suddenly called. Damn alcohol. What now? She got up from her seat although she didn't want to. Only moments later she was standing so close to him that she could smell his perfume. "I'm sorry", she whispered and looked down. Her heart was beating like hell. What was she doing here? "Kate…no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong", Carey answered and she looked at him again. His eyes were locked with hers and only moments later she felt his lips on hers. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone…and she felt his lips on hers until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Can I have aspirin?" Liam asked the next day when he came downstairs, hangover like hell. "Sure not. I told you not to drink alcohol. Look at you", Carol complained loudly. "Mom…please; not so loud!" Liam smirked and hid his head in his hands. "We celebrated my Harvard acceptance", he murmured and Carol nodded. She wasn't amused at all. "Go back to bed and think about your future. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea that you're going to Harvard. This way I won't see you like this that often", she said fiercely. Liam rolled his eyes and went back to his room without complaining. Carol shook her head while she put her cup into the dishwasher. "You so can't deny that he's your son", she murmured when Doug came back to the kitchen. Doug chuckled and hugged her. "They're young…we were young too once and it's good that he has a headache. Maybe he'll remember it the next time", he said and kissed her shortly. "Why can't we turn back the hands of time? I'll miss them all so much", Carol murmured and snuggled closer to Doug. "They'll always have their home here…just like Tess and Kate", Doug answered and kissed her forehead. "I know…but…we'll be all alone then! We didn't have such a silence since 17 years", Carol said. "Well, maybe it's time for a dog now", Doug chuckled and Carol smacked his arm. "Be honest…you'll miss them too", she said smiling. "Same as Tess and Kate", he answered and went out to the garden.

"Morning, mom", Kate murmured as she came downstairs. "Oh no…not you too", Carol rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter. "Too much beer", Kate answered shortly and poured herself a cup of coffee. To be honest, she was really drunk yesterday. She didn't even know if the kiss was real or a dream. "Ah man…I love to be here, you know that?" she then said as she took a seat. Carol smiled. "I love to have you here", she answered and stroke over Kate's hair which was a mess. "Mom…what would you say if I come back to work in Seattle?" Kate now asked and looked at her mother. Carol leaned back and sighed. "First you need to tell me what's going wrong in San Francisco. I know that something is going on, am I right?" Carol asked. Kate bit on her lip. "I don't know what's going on with me. The job is great, really. I love to be a teacher…which I never thought. It's exhausting too but that doesn't matter. It's just…god mom…I don't know", Kate fussed and she had to hold back tears. "Aw baby, don't cry…come here", Carol got up from her seat again and hugged Kate. "I'm there for six months and already ask myself if it was the right thing to do", Kate said and wiped away a tear. "Well, maybe you need to give it another try. You'll go back after this week and if it really doesn't work, you can always come back. Maybe you need to grow into it. Moving away isn't easy, but it just takes time", Carol answered. "Yeah…when you moved here you had dad. I have nobody", Kate said and sighed again. She could have Mark but her heart didn't want him yet. Well, he was the only one who really cared for her there. Since last week. Maybe it wasn't really meant for Kate to go to SanFran. "Kate…you're young and so beautiful, such a nice young woman. I know that your Mr. Right is waiting for you out there", Carol answered and smiled. Kate sighed. "Yeah…if only you're right", she answered and smiled too.

"Mom is always right", they heard Tess who came into the kitchen and smiled from one ear to the other. "Why are you so happy today?" Kate asked. "I don't know…it's a beautiful day! What will we do today? By the way, what took you so long to go to bed yesterday?" Tess asked and took a seat beside them. Kate blushed a little. "Carey was here", she just said and Tess looked at her mom smiling. "I see…and?" Tess asked. "And nothing. We just chatted a little", Kate answered annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Okay…no need to get pissed", Tess apologized and Carol smiled as she shook her head. She remembered that Kate had her first real kiss with Carey. She still remembered Kate crying as a 16 year old girl because Carey didn't want to go with her. And she remembered that Carey was heartbroken when he heard the news about Kate moving to San Francisco. Except of that, she had no idea what was going on between the two. She didn't know that Kate slept with him on Independence Day this year; she didn't know that Carey wanted to be together with Kate but she decided to go to San Francisco instead. "We could drive out with the boat today and go swimming", Kate suggested and interrupted Carol's thought. "Good idea. While you're out on the lake with the triplets, I can clean the house", Carol smiled and with that, the other subject was over.

* * *

"Okay…what's going on with you?" Doug asked as he came back from mowing the lawn and found Carol sitting at the table, staring out to nowhere. "Hm?" Carol asked and looked at him. "What's on your mind, beautiful?" he smiled at her. "Harvard, Chicago and Berkeley", Carol sighed. Doug nodded and took a seat. "I don't want them to go", she continued and sighed once again. "It's their decision…we agreed to not stand in their way, remember?" Doug said and Carol nodded. "I know. Still I don't want them to go…" Carol murmured and looked into Doug's eyes. He knew that it would be hard to let the kids go. He still remembered how weird he felt when Kate moved to San Francisco. In six months Liam would go to Harvard; Mason would go to Berkeley and his little girl Emery would go to Chicago. Tess was living with Leon and Kate was in San Francisco. God, how he missed the days with them already…


	3. Turning Tables

**Turning Tables**

Liam Ross wasn't sure what to say or what to do. His girlfriend Sabrina was sitting beside him on the bench and crying silent tears. "Why don't you stay in Seattle? The university here isn't so bad at all", she mentioned and Liam nodded. "It's Harvard…I'll never get this chance again, Sabs. You know that…" he answered and took her hand in his. "I'm not out of the world…we can work this out! I'll come home from time to time", he continued but Sabrina shook her head. "I know how this will go. First time in Harvard you'll think about me; we would hang on the phone for hours but then you'll have new friends, you'll get to know other girls and I'll be history", Sabrina said. Liam sighed. "That's not true. I love you!" he answered and looked at her. "I love you too…but we'll live in two different worlds. It won't work", she said and shook her head. "What does that mean? Are you going to break up with me now?" Liam asked kinda pissed. "Well…I think it's the best we can do", she murmured. Liam shook his head. "No…no, it's not the best we can do. It's what you want!" he said and got up from the bench. "What? Do you really want to tell me that I should wait years for you? You'll study in Harvard, I'll be here…I'm not stupid, Liam", she shouted and wiped away her tears. Liam nodded and bit his lip. "Okay. Good to know how you feel about it", he said calmly and went away. No need to discuss this any longer. But God, his heart ached. He loved her; he really did and she let him fall like a hot potato. "Liam!" she shouted and he turned around once again. "Good luck", she said and he nodded.

* * *

"I wonder how he will hold up there", Carol said as she took a seat beside Doug who was reading the newspaper out on the dock. "Liam?" he asked and looked at her. Carol nodded. "I'm sure he'll break tons of hearts", she said and Doug chuckled. "Why do you laugh now? Does this remind you a little bit of yourself?" she smiled. Doug shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I was young and stupid and my whole life was made of parties", he answered. Carol smiled but didn't say a word. "Okay you're right, it reminds me of me", he admitted and Carol nodded satisfied. "What are we going to do?" Carol asked. "What did my mother do?" Doug asked himself as he thought about it. "Well, she cut the payment for my study…I had to find a job", he said and Carol nodded. "Liam's got a stipendium", she said. "I know. He's a good boy; you shouldn't worry too much", Doug said. Carol chuckled. "Wouldn't be that hard if he wouldn't come so much after you", she murmured and got up from her seat again to walk back to the house. "Hey, what does that mean? Carol?" Doug chuckled as he got up from his seat and followed her. "You know what I mean", Carol smiled and turned around. "He's not like that", Doug said and hugged Carol. "I know…I'm just teasing you", she answered, stood on her toes and kissed him shortly. "No matter what, I just hope he'll take it a little bit seriously", Doug said and stroke over Carol's arms. She nodded and sight. "Funny that we are so worried about him but are so secure regarding Mason", Carol said. "Well, Mason always was different. He's smart. He always wanted to know everything and why it is like it is. Also, he's going to Berkeley. He'll live near Kate, so that's positive too", Doug answered. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that", Carol said and Doug looked at her with questioning eyes. "She's considering to move back here", she told him and he looked surprised. "Why that?" he asked. "She's homesick and thinking that she made the wrong decision", Carol answered and Doug nodded. "And you say we'll get bored…" he shook his head and kissed her once again.

* * *

"Hey Li…what's up?" Kate asked as she saw Liam coming home. He looked down. "Don't ask", he murmured and threw his cell phone on the table. "Trouble in paradise?" Kate asked silently and he nodded. "Aw…let me hug you little brother", she said and went closer to him. Liam immediately put his hands around her and she closed her eyes. He was probably 15cm taller than she was and his body was trained, she could tell. "She broke up with me because I'm going to Harvard", he murmured and Kate separated from him again. "I'm sorry to hear that", she answered politely and sat down in front of him. "But I understand her a little", she continued and got a mean look from Liam. "I mean…you'll be on the other side of the US, she's living here. Long-distance relationships don't always work." She remembered that she had this thought only some months ago, when Carey wanted to be together with her and she decided to go to San Francisco. Liam sighed and nodded. "I know…but I really like her. I'm…I'm kinda in love with her", he answered. "Don't worry too much…if fate is on your side, you'll work things out. No matter which way it will go…just think positive. I'm proud of you, little brother", she then smiled and Liam smiled too. "Thanks…I hope you're right", he answered. "So…what about you? How are the guys in SanFran?" he asked. Kate made a face. "I wish I could get to know a guy who is just a little bit like you", she answered and chuckled. "You're a real good liar, you know that?" Liam laughed and Kate nodded smiling.

* * *

"You alone?" Doug asked as he opened the door to Tess' and Kate's old room. "Yeah…Tess drove to Travis; guess she misses him too much", she chuckled and turned around on her swivel chair. Doug smiled and took a seat on her bed. "Mom told me you don't like San Francisco that much", he said and looked at her. Kate smiled. "That's not true. I like it. The city is beautiful and I like my job. I just don't know if it was the right thing to move there, you know?" she asked and Doug nodded. "How comes?" he asked then. Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it was totally the wrong decision to become a teacher…our whole family is in medicine, but no, Kate has to become a teacher. Remember how much I hated school? This is ironic", she laughed. "Ah no…I think you made the right decision. You were so happy when you graduated…being a doc or a nurse wouldn't be anything for you", Doug said. "Why?" Kate asked. "I don't know. I don't see you as a doctor or a nurse", Doug chuckled. "Yeah…you're right", Kate smiled. "I miss Seattle", she then said and looked down. "I miss being here." Doug nodded and smiled a little. "Peanut…you've always been our strong girl and I'm sure you'll know what to do", he said. "Of course. I won't give up", she answered and smiled. Doug got up again and went closer to her. Kate stood up and hugged him. "If you really want to come home again, we have always a room for you…always", Doug murmured and Kate smiled. "Thanks dad…I love you", she answered and closed her eyes. "I love you too, pea", he answered and stroked over her curly hair.

* * *

Kate knocked on the door to Emery's room. "Come in", Emery called on so did Kate. "Hey Em…what are you doing? I'm bored", Kate said and took a seat on Emery's bed. To be honest, she would've loved to go outside, take a sunbath or read a book in the garden, but she didn't want to meet Carey again. On the other side she wished she could see him again or that things would be like they were. "I'm reading…and this book is kinda boring too, but we have to present it next week in school", Emery told her. Kate nodded. "Good girl", she answered and smiled. "Books that are required by school are mostly boring", she continued and Emery nodded. "So, Chicago, huh?" Kate asked and Emery smiled. "Can't wait", she said and Kate saw glitter in her eyes. "Why Chicago?" Kate asked again. "I don't know. I…I like the city. Mom and dad worked there and I want to make the experience to survive all alone. You did it too", Emery said. Kate sighed. Yeah, she did it too and first she was very happy about it, but things changed. "Well, I'll visit you, of course. And you'll do great, I'm sure", Kate smiled. "I hope so. Mom told me so much about the school and about County, but I'm sure things changed there too. And isn't it great to have an own life? I mean, I love it here, but there I'll have my own apartment, nobody will tell me what to do or not to do…uh, I can't wait!" Emery dreamed. Kate thought that she could be her twin sister. She herself thought the same when she decided to go to San Francisco. "Oh yeah, it's great to have an own apartment…but sometimes it's boring too", Kate answered. "You need to get a boyfriend, Kate", Emery now laughed and Kate laughed with her. "Yeah, you're right…where do I find one?" she asked and Emery shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me when you know it", she answered.

Carol stood outside on the floor and listened to them. Her heart warmed up and ached at the same time. She loved to be a mother, no matter how exhausting it had been but soon she would have to say good bye to all her kids again. And in this moment, she felt an incredible loneliness inside of her.

* * *

"Dad, stop being so unfair!" Mason called as Doug got the ball again and smashed it into the basket. "I'm not unfair…you're too slowly son!" he chuckled and threw the ball to him. "Too slowly? Hah, catch me if you can", Mason fought back and ran past him to dunk the ball. Doug was out of breath already and took a break. "Man…I'll miss you guys", he said and sighed. He normally didn't say such things, but he had to fight against this loneliness too. Of course he knew that this day would come, but it came so quickly. "Dad…I'll come home as often as possible", Mason said and smiled. "I know", Doug smiled and turned the ball in his hands. "I'll need a lot of advice from you, so be prepared of hundreds of phone calls", Mason chuckled and Doug nodded. "Neurobiology? I think I won't be the best for answers", Doug chuckled back. "Do you think it's the right destination for me?" Mason asked and took the ball from Doug's hands to dunk it into the basket again. "Neurobiology? Well, you have to decide this on your own. But yeah…I think it's the right destination for you", Doug smiled again. Mason nodded satisfied. "Alright…another round, or are you knocked out already, old man?" he asked and Doug made a face. "Knocked out? You wish!" he chuckled and stole the ball from Mason and threw it into the basket again.

* * *

Carey Lawrence was sitting on the couch and playing with Alicia's hair while he stared at the TV in front of him. He didn't follow the program because his mind always wandered to Kate that girl was 14 years old, he was involved with her. Well, they've always been friends since she moved to Seattle with her family but when she was 14, he gave her her first real kiss. They were friends and he knew that she was in love with him. Kate, well then as teenager, wasn't really his type. She was boyish…too much a buddy for him. But only some years later she was a beautiful young woman and man, he so ruined everything. At this party on Independence Day they got really drunk and they landed in bed together. It was magical. He still felt her soft skin on his body; he heard her moan in his ears and he felt the bite marks that she made on his neck but were already history. He saw himself getting up in the morning and watching her sleep, before he decided to just leave.

Kate was hurt, he could feel that, and he tried to apologize. If only he wouldn't have been so stupid to hook up with another girl at a party while Kate was there too. It took him some days to realize that he was in love with Kate and this other girl was just a stupid mistake. He wanted to be together with her but then Casey told him that she would move to San Francisco. "We should just forget this night", she said to him and he just nodded. But he couldn't forget it. He couldn't forget her.

Before she moved away, he visited her again and told her that he was sorry and asked her if she could forgive him. He asked her if they could work it out. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to San Francisco. It wouldn't work", she answered. Maybe she was right. Maybe they both needed to move on. He knew that their friendship was destroyed and he knew that he had to focus on Alicia now. Too bad he kissed Kate again. Too bad that his heart still ached…

"Carey? Are you listening?" Alicia interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her. "What?" he asked. "I asked you if we can go out tomorrow…have a little party or so", Alicia said smiling. "Sure, why not", Carey answered and shrugged his was Kate's last day here in Settle…


	4. Family Portrait

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update. The flu visited again and all I did was sleeping :)

* * *

**Family Portrait**

"Wohooo…let's party!" Kate sang as she came down the stairs where Tess was waiting for her. "Oh wow, sis…do you want to hook up today?" Tess asked smiling as she saw her sister. "Why? Is it too much?" Kate asked and looked down on her really short dress. "No…I mean, we're just going to the bar..." Tess murmured and Kate rolled her eyes. "Alright, I understand. Wait a moment", she answered and ran back upstairs. "No, it's okay", Tess called after her but Kate was gone already. "I wish I could join you", Emery said who was now standing beside Tess. "Aw hun, only some more years", Tess smiled at her sister and Emery nodded. "At least we already have parties", she smiled and Tess nodded. "And sometimes they're better than going to the disco or to the bar", she answered. "That's what Kate told me to. Well, I have to decide this for myself. Four years. Only four years", Emery said and went to the living room. "What's taking you so long?" Tess called upstairs. "Coming!" Kate answered and rushed down again. "This better?" she asked. "Yeah, much better", Tess answered smiling. Kate was now wearing skinny jeans, a black top and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. "Mom, dad, we're going!" Tess called into the living room and grabbed her bag. "Girls, wait!" Carol called back and the twins stopped. "What now?" Kate murmured and looked into the living room. "Come on, let's make a photo", Doug said as he prepared the camera. Kate looked at Tess and made a face. "Ah what the hell…let's do it, we look good", Tess chuckled and went to the others who were already in position. Kate looked at them and smiled.

This week had been amazing. It was confusing too, but mostly it had been amazing. Kate spent so much time with her siblings and also with her parents and wow, she'd miss them all…after all she'd go back so San Francisco the next day. She thought about her situation for a long time and again she thought that it was the best to give it another try. She had to talk to Mark; she had her job there which she liked and she had to forget Carey and what they had or not had. It was the best.

"Now come!" Tess complained and interrupted Kate's thoughts. "Yeah…I'm here! Let's get this done", she said and took a seat beside Tess. "Alright, everybody say cheeeeeseee", Doug said and ran to them too. Carol laid her head on his shoulder and he put his hand around her waist. Liam, Emery and Mason were standing behind them, wrapping their hands around each othersshoulders and Tess and Kate were sitting on the floor in front of them, holding hands that showed their love and friendship for each other. Only moments later the picture was made and everybody was satisfied.

"Okay, let's go", Kate urged. "Wait", Carol said and went closer to her daughter to hug her. "Are you okay?" she then asked and Kate nodded smiling. "I am, mom. Thanks", she answered and hugged Carol again. "Alright. Okay…have fun today. See you tomorrow then", Carol said and Kate nodded. "Bye guys", she waved at everybody and finally left with Tess.

Carol crossed her hands in front of her and sighed as she stood there and watched her daughters leave. She stood there and saw them as little four year olds, as they arrived here for the first time, running through every room and squealing excited. Where did that time go? So many years went by and still she could smell their baby scent and hear their laughter. "Alright…what are we going to do tonight?" she turned around to ask the others. "I'm invited to Caley's to watch a movie", Emery said as she put on her sneakers. "Don't come home too late", Carol said. "I'm not a baby anymore, mom", Emery smiled. "Yeah, too bad", Carol murmured and turned around to take a seat on the couch. "Hey mom…Alex just called; he has the new Playstation game and he asked if Mase and I would like to come", Liam said as he came back from his room with his cell phone in his hand. "Oh that's nice that he called", Carol smiled. "And? Are we allowed to go?" Liam said and looked at her with big brown eyes. "Sure", Carol murmured and leaned back on the couch again. "Thanks mom", Mason and Liam both said before they were gone too.

"Et voila, coffee for my love", Doug said as he came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. "Aw, thanks, just what I need", Carol said and took one cup in her hand. "You okay?" he asked and took a seat beside her. Carol nodded. "Yeah…it's just…this week was great but it was over so soon…now we're alone again", she said. "Not yet. Triplets are still here", Doug answered smiling. "Yes, but soon they'll be gone too", Carol said and smiled a little. "We have to get used to it…and beside of that, I think there's something positive in being alone too", Doug answered and put his cup on the table. "And that is?" Carol asked now all smiling. "Well, let me show you", he answered and started to kiss her passionately. "Mhm…yeah, that's definitely positive", Carol murmured between the kiss and disappeared with him into the night.

* * *

"Oh damn, still so busy in here!" Kate said as they entered their favorite bar. "Sure, it's awesome here! Hey, Travis is already here!" Tess smiled and Kate nodded as she followed her sister. "Hey babe", Tess said and kissed her boyfriend. "Hey beautiful", he answered smiling and then turned to Kate. "Hey Kate, how are you?" he asked and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey…I'm good, thanks! So, what do you guys want to drink? I'm paying", she answered and got out her purse. "Beer", both said at the same time and Kate nodded smiling. She went to the bar and ordered three beers. While she was waiting, she saw him in the corner of her eyes. Carey was here, with a beautiful blonde young woman beside him. In that moment Kate's heart seemed to freeze. Dammit. She tried to avoid him all week long and now, on her last evening here, she had to see him with his new girlfriend. Well great. "You need help?" she heard Tess behind her. "Is this his new girlfriend?" she asked and Tess looked around. "Oh", she said and nodded. "Yeah…that's her", she smiled a little and Kate nodded. "Come on, don't let them distract you from having fun…it's our last night together!" Tess said and Kate nodded again. "I'm okay, really", she said and handed Tess her beer. They went back toTravis. "Thanks", he said as Kate handed him a bottle. Some minutes later Julia appeared together with her boyfriend and everybody was really in a party mood.

* * *

Kate was already pretty drunk when she decided to go dancing. "Travis, wanna join me?" she slurred and was all smiling. "Ah no…no way, I'm not dancing", he declined and put his hands in the air. "Oh come on, don't be a little pooper!" Kate whined but she had no chance to guide Travis to the stage. "Kate", she suddenly heard and turned around really quickly. She wasn't sure if she should puke, laugh or cry in that moment, as she looked into Carey's eyes. So she tried to smile. "Hey!" she said in a happy tone. "You haven't met Alicia yet, did you", he said and that blonde beautiful young woman appeared. "Hi Alicia, I'm Kate, nice to meet you", Kate smiled and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you", Alicia said smiling at Kate with shiny white teeth. She didn't know what to say, so she just took a sip form her beer. Carey noticed the tense situation. "Well, we gotta go over there…see you", he said and Kate nodded. Rolling her eyes she turned around to the other again and decided to get drunk until everything was forgotten.

* * *

"Kate…we'll head home…I feel sick", Tess said to Kate and she looked at her with one eye closed. "Yeah, good idea…I'll go too", she answered looking probably the same as her sister. When they were outside, Kate took a deep breath. "Man…I'll miss you guys!" she slurred and hugged both Tess and Travis. "I'll miss you too sis…call me when you arrive in San Whatever okay? Don't forget it", Tess said with tears in her eyes and Kate nodded. "I will…don't cry…and you two have fun at home", she giggled and Travis smiled from one ear to the other. "See you Kate", he kissed her cheek again and then jumped into the taxi that Tess held on. Kate stood there and pouted. "Damn…this week was over soon", she said to herself and started to look for a taxi too. When they were driving through the streets of Seattle, she looked out of the window. The beauty of the city lights reflected in her eyes and she asked herself, how she was ever able to leave it behind. San Francisco was a beautiful city too, but Seattle was…she didn't know what it was to her. No matter what, it was time to move on. She had to leave everything behind and focus on her new life in San Francisco. In Seattle would always be her home, where she grew up and she knew that she could always come back. When they almost where at Doug's and Carol's house, she thought about Carey and his girlfriend again. If everything would have worked out all this months ago, she would work at a school in Seattle. She would be together with the man that stole her heart and her senses. She would be happy.

Kate paid the taxi driver and got out of the car. She stood there and looked at her old home. "I'm so stupid…so, so stupid", she murmured as she went around the corner to the backdoor, knowing that her thoughts about Carey needed to stop.

"You're not", she heard and turned around was sitting at the entrance of the tree house."Carey", she said and her heart started to beat faster again. "Where's your beautiful girlfriend?" she asked and looked at him as he crawled down again. "She went home earlier", he answered. "Oh", Kate nodded without saying more and turned around to go inside. "Kate…stop!" he shouted and she turned around pissed. "What Carey?" she asked harshly and looked at him. He was standing right in front of her and she could feel his breath on her skin. Carey looked down at her, put his hand on her cheek and started to kiss her slowly. Kate melted in his arms and her feet felt like they would lose the ground underneath them. It took only some seconds until she came back to her senses. "No", she said and separated from him again. "No, no, no! Don't do this to me…not now. Go home to your girlfriend", she said and felt the tears coming. Why? Why couldn't she stay strong? Why did it hurt so much? "Kate", Carey said and she turned around once more. "What Carey? What do you want?" she asked once again and tasted the salty tears in her mouth. "I want you", he answered and looked down. Kate shook her head and closed her eyes. "Why now? You…I should hate you for what you did…it hurt, you know", she answered and looked at him again. "I know…and I'm sorry. I know that I can't take it back anymore, but…please forgive me. God…I was so stupid doing this", he said and leaned against the house wall. Kate nodded. "I already have forgiven you", she answered and Carey looked at her again. "But…you're with Alicia now; I'm living in San Francisco. We both moved on…it's too late, Carey", she added and felt her tears coming back again. This was all too much for her, so soon before she left again. Carey hugged her and stroked over her back while she cried in his arms. "I'm so sorry", he murmured and inhaled her scent. "Me too", she sobbed and looked into his eyes. She kissed him once again, one last time and rested her forehead on his later. "Good bye, Carey", Kate whispered with closed eyes and then went inside of the house, away from him, away from what could have been again.

* * *

The next day arrived too soon and Kate lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was time to go back to San Francisco but she didn't even want to get up. Everything sucked. Maybe it was better to go soon. So she decided to get up and get ready to leave.

She hugged her siblings and wished them good luck with starting their new lives. Kate didn't know when she would be back here, so she wasn't sure if she'd see them before they went to university or school. Hardest part was saying good bye to her parents.

"Bye mom…thank you for everything", Kate murmured as she hugged her mother. "Bye honey…please call when you arrive in San Francisco okay? Drive safely", Carol answered and Kate nodded. "Dad…" "You know what you'll do", he whispered into her ear, gave her the picture he made the day before and she nodded smiling a little. "Thanks", she finally said and they separated again. "See you soon", she then waved at them and got in her car. She looked at the picture, before she started the engine and waved at her parents. Tears streamed down her face as she was at the end of the street but she didn't look back; either to her old home or to Carey's home. This had to end.

Carol sighed and wiped away a tear on her cheek. Doug hugged her and stroked over her hair. "Doug…that's not our daughter", she said and Doug nodded. "I know…but she'll know what to do", he answered and Carol looked at him. "Hopefully", Carol murmured and hugged Doug once again.


	5. The Kids Are Alright

**AN**: Thank you, Jody!

* * *

**The kids are alright**

Two weeks went by since Kate was back in San Francisco and the triplets were back to school. Kate didn't call since she arrived in San Francisco and Carol was really worried about her daughter. Tess told her, that Kate was okay. She talked to her on the phone and Kate also told that she would work things out with Mark. Carol wondered why her daughter didn't tell her such things. Had this something to do with Carey? Well, it sucked that she couldn't ask Kate in person. Carol noticed that something was going on and she didn't understand why Kate closed her out….why she fought this battle all alone.

This day she was on her morning running round with Avery. "You have something on your mind?" Avery asked as she noticed the absence of Carol. "Ah…no…it's just…Kate. She has something going on and she doesn't talk to me", Carol answered and smiled a little. "Oh, you mean in San Francisco?" Avery asked and Carol nodded. "When she was here in Spring Break, she told me that she wasn't sure if it was right to move to San Francisco and that it was because of her job, but I don't really believe her. I think there is something else", Carol said. Avery looked at her and stopped. "Do you think it's because of Carey? I'll rip his ass apart", she said and stemmed her hands into her hip. Carol smiled. "Really, I have no idea. I mean…you can't really believe teenagers, right?" Carol stopped running and turned around to Avery. "The boys don't talk to me. They talk to each other, but not to their parents or their sister", she shrugged her shoulders and Carol nodded. "Tell me about it. My boys don't talk to me about anything", Carol complained. "But Tess and Kate…they always told me everything when it came to boyfriends or stuff like that. I don't get it", she added and Avery nodded. "Maybe it's really the job, who knows…I'm sure she'll talk to you", Avery said and thought about her son. She knew that something was going on between Kate and Carey, but she had no idea what it really had been. "You know, I'm really miserable about everything", Carol said as they now walked side by side. "About what?" Avery asked. "In some months Doug and I will be alone", Carol sighed and Avery nodded. "Yeah…it's hard to let the birds fly", she answered. "How did you do it?" Carol asked. "I mean, it broke my heart to let Kate go to San Francisco…but Liam will go to Harvard, Emery to Chicago and Mason to Berkeley…Tess is the only one who will live near", she added. "Oh, I know what you mean. Letting Casey go to New York was the hardest part ever. Carey stayed in Seattle, which wasn't so bad. You were there for them for such a long time and suddenly they don't need you anymore", Avery answered and Carol nodded. "I wish I could turn back the time to when they were babies…guess I need a new hobby when they're gone", Carol laughed and Avery nodded. "Maybe we should start to play cards or knitting or something", Avery laughed. "I think I knitted the last time when I was pregnant", Carol murmured and Avery nodded. "We'll get through it, somehow", she answered and Carol sighed. "We have to", she said and then they both decided to head home again.

* * *

"You know what? She can suck my ass; really", Liam complained on his phone while he slammed the door and smashed his backpack into the corner. Carol closed her eyes. She definitely wouldn't miss this when her kids were gone. So she headed to the living room where her son was sitting on the couch with his feet on the table, still wearing his sneakers. "Sure, see you", he finally hung up and sighed. "Liam, you're still living at home, so there are still some rules. You don't need to slam the door AND we still put off our shoes in the hall", Carol complained and Liam looked at her. "Sure mom…sorry. Had a rough day", Liam answered and got up from the couch again. "Wanna talk about it?" Carol asked and followed him. "Ah, no…it's because of Sabrina. That bitch has a new boyfriend already", Liam said and Carol was really surprised that her son actually started with the topic. "No need to call her a bitch", she said and Liam smiled. "Sorry…I…mom, I really liked her", he now said standing directly in front of her. "Aw…I know baby. It will take some time, but you'll get over it. You'll go to Harvard, you'll have a lot of opportunities for sure…just…just don't break their hearts", Carol answered and smiled a little. "I'm not like that", Liam said and Carol nodded. "Maybe I should stay alone for some time", he murmured. "Yeah, that's a good idea. You should more focus on your study. Or how you'll pay foryour apartment", Carol smiled. "I'll live at the dorm, for sure…the first years, I guess", Liam answered and gave his mother a proud grin. This was the moment when Carol turned around to wipe away fresh tears. "Mom? Is everything okay?" Liam asked and tried to look at her. "Yeah…yes, everything is okay", she tried to turn away from him but Liam hugged her immediately. "Mom…please don't cry", he said and stroke over her mother's back. "I won't be away forever…I'll come home in the holidays, we can talk on the phone, Skype or email…" he added and Carol looked at him again."I know baby…it's just hard for a mother to let her babies go", she answered and smiled a little. "I love you mom", Liam nodded and kissed his mother on her cheek. "Love you too", Carol answered and hugged him again. "Did you cook something?" he then asked silently and Carol laughed nodding her head.

* * *

"Sorry we're late…but your son didn't get ready", Carol apologized to Doug who was already waiting for them at the gym hall and kissed him shortly. Doug smiled and looked at Liam. "I don't understand why I even had to come", the young man complained and rolled his eyes. Doug chuckled. His son didn't only come after him. "No problem; game didn't start yet", he said and linked his hands with Carol's. They went inside and searched for a free place to sit. "Oh, hello neighbors" Carol smiled as she noticed Avery and Jason sitting there. "Hey guys! Come here, here's enough place", Avery smiled and slid closer to Jason. "I'll go downstairs anyways", Liam said and Carol nodded. "Beer?" Doug asked Jason. "Sure, why not", Jason answered nodding. "Hey, what about us?" Avery complained and looked at Doug. "Okay, ladies, do you want beer too?" he asked slowly. Carol shook her head. "Ah, no thanks", Avery answered and chuckled. "Mean…so mean", Doug murmured and went downstairs to get something to drink. "I didn't know you're coming too", Carol now said to Avery. "It's the last game this school year and we have to whoop for Mason", Avery smiled and Carol looked at her son who was warming up on the gym field. "Mom…mom!" she then heard and saw Emery waving at her with the cheerleading pom-pom. Carol waived back at her and smiled. "Yeah, this season was over really soon because there were less games", Carol said to Avery who nodded in agreement. "Hey Jason, how's your knee doing?" Doug asked as he came back with lemonade for the women and beer for him and Jason. "Hurting like hell…guess I'll need a surgery after all", Jason answered and made a face. "Told you so", Doug said and Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Told you so, too", Avery said and patted Jason's knee. "Yeah I know...I know", he murmured and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my God…now my daughter is fooling for a guy too?" Avery made big eyes as she saw Caley with hearts in her eyes smiling from one ear to the other. Carol closed her eyes. She knew who smiled at Caley. "It's Mason", she said as she opened them again. "What?" Avery chuckled and Carol nodded. "He just dunked the ball and then winked at Caley…I saw it!" Carol answered and bit her lip. "Aw…now what did I say? We shouldn't give up our hopes!" Avery answered all smiling and Carol shook her head. She wasn't so sure about it. Carey and Kate didn't end up so well, Casey and Tess were never interested in each other and Mason…well he would go to Berkeley. "Be prepared for some drama!" Carol sighed and Avery nodded her head. "Keeps me on my toes", she answered and Carol smiled.

When did that start? How could she miss this flirting between Mason and Caley? They were neighbors! Man, she was really living behind the moon. Well, she didn't know what was going on exactly. Maybe it was just flirting. Avery was right. It kept them on their toes.

* * *

"Hey guys", Mason said as he came back home from celebrating their won game. "Hey…how was it?" Carol asked. "As usual…thanks for coming", Mason answered and poured himself a glass of water. "No problem, son", Doug chuckled and clapped on Mason's shoulder. "Where's Emery?" Carol asked. "Still outside, talking with Caley", Mason said and sat down at the table. "Oh", Carol smiled a little and looked at her son. Mason didn't notice it first, but then he gave Carol a weird look. "What?" he asked. "Caley, huh?" Carol asked back and smiled again. Doug shook his head and left the kitchen. "What about her?" Mason asked and leaned back. "Well, are you…?" "God mom, no!" Mason made a face and got up from his seat. Carol chuckled and got up too. "No need to freak out, young man! I saw you flirting today", she said and Mason rolled his eyes. "We're just friends, okay?" he answered and Carol nodded smiling and turned around to put her cup into the dishwasher. Mason shook his head and left the room. Carol sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter when suddenly Mason rushed back. "Before I forget it…we'd have a little farewell party today…the team…am I allowed to go?" he asked. Carol took a deep breath. "Sure. Just don't come home too late", she answered and Mason nodded smiling. "Mase", Carol called after him and he looked back at her. "What about Emery? Is she going too?" Carol asked and Mason shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know", he said and finally went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Of course all three went to this party. "What about opening a bottle of wine to celebrate?" Doug called into the living room where Carol was watching the news. "To celebrate what?" Carol asked as she stood up and followed Doug into the kitchen. "Winning…us…silence", Doug said and whispered the last word. Carol smiled and hugged Doug tightly. "I love you", she whispered and looked into his eyes. "I love you", he whispered back and kissed her. "We did a great job, didn't we?" he then murmured and put a curl behind Carol's ear. "With the kids?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah…I'm proud of them", Carol said and Doug nodded. "They're great. I wonder how Kate is doing", Doug answered. Carol sighed. "She must be okay since she didn't call", she answered and separated from Doug again. "Yeah…maybe she worked things out. Don't worry too much…she'll call when she's ready", he said and got two glasses of wine. "I know. I just wish I could help her", Carol said and sat down on the barstool. "Care…you have to let them go", Doug looked at her and Carol closed her eyes. "I know", she murmured. "They'll still be our children, no matter where in the world they are", he smiled at her and she finally looked at him again. "I know", she said again and smiled back at him. "Plus, I'm sure we'll get grandchildren some time", Doug then chuckled and Carol nodded smiling. "Right…there's so much ahead…graduating from college, weddings, us becoming grandparents", she said and thought about it for a moment. "Isn't that great", Doug chuckled and poured some red wine into the glasses. Carol nodded and watched him. "And I really think we need a dog", he added and then Carol laughed. "You really want a dog?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? We only work part time, we have a big garden", he answered. "Well, we'll think about it", Carol said and took a glass in her hands. "Cheers, my love", she said and smiled. "To a wonderful future", Doug answered, went closer to her and kissed her once more. Carol put the glass back down and put her hands around his neck and snuggled closer to him. "Best part…is the…silence", she murmured between the kiss and Doug chuckled. "What about the wine?" he asked and Carol rolled her eyes. "Man…forget the wine", she chuckled and kissed him again.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but…in the kitchen? Really?"

Doug and Carol separated again to find Tess and Travis standing there. Tess made a face but Travis was all smiling. "Oh…hey you two", Carol blushed and got up from her seat. "Oh, if you only knew, honey…" Doug smiled and Carol punched his arm. Shaking her head she turned to her daughter again. "What brings you here?" she asked and smiled. "Well…I just thought you'd want some company since all your children fly out…but we can go again of course", Tess giggled and Carol rolled her eyes. "No need to go. We just opened a bottle of wine. And that's a nice thought of yours", Carol smiled and Doug got another two glasses. He was right, Carol thought. They'd never be really alone…


	6. Listen To Your Heart

**AN**: Surprise! I bet you never imagined what will appear in this chapter right? Lol, sarcasm speaking here. Well, this is my last update for three weeks at least because I'm going to the west coast USA! wohooo!

* * *

**Listen To Your Heart**

Kate arrived at her apartment and needed some minutes to get out of the car. She looked at the picture in her hands and thought about Carey. Would these thoughts about him ever go away? Was she in love with him? 'I want you'…his words didn't go out of her mind. "This is crazy", she said out loud and finally got out of the car. Shaking her head as if she wanted to shake these thoughts away, she got out her stuff from the car and headed to her apartment. "Welcome home, Kate", she said to herself and smiled a little. Home…was this really her home? The apartment was great. It was big enough for two persons; she loved the sight she had from here and the furniture was nice. Yeah, she decorated it really nice. God, that week in Seattle wasn't the best idea at all. First she thought it would be better for her to go home, but now she seemed to have more problems than ever. Home…yeah, Seattle was her home. Sighting, she got her cell phone out and called her mother to tell her that she arrived safely. Carol was worried, Kate could tell. "Mom…if you only knew", Kate said afterwards and collapsed on her couch. She closed her eyes and immediately saw Carey again. She felt his lips on hers. She heard his words. He ruined it. He ruined her. The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. "Mark", she said to herself and starred at the phone. Kate didn't have time to think about him. Well, she needed to confront it.

"Hey Mark", she said and closed her eyes again.

"Kate…are you back already? I didn't know when…"

"Yeah, I'm back", she answered.

"Great…that's great. I…what…what are you doing now?"

Kate opened her eyes again and got up from the couch.

"I have to unpack and wash my clothes and stuff like that", she said and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I thought we could go get some ice cream or something like that", Mark said.

Kate thought about it for a moment. She needed to confront it? Alright.

"Good idea…I just need to do my laundry. After that we can go", she said and closed her eyes again. God, she was so stupid.

"Great…I'll pick you up around 2 then", Mark answered and she could tell that he was the happiest guy in the world right now.

"Alright, see you", she just said and hung up.

She had to give him a chance. It wouldn't be fair to him to just run away from him, nevertheless they landed in bed together and Kate had no idea anymore what she said to him. Damn alcohol. Damn herself.

"Hey sis, what's up?" she heard Tess through the telephone and she smiled. She already missed her sister.

"Just wanted to tell you that I arrived safely", Kate said.

"That's good. How was driving?" Tess asked.

"Not much traffic", Kate answered.

"Tess…I'll meet Mark today."

"Oh wow…already? Great. What will you do?" Tess asked.

"Well…I had much time to think about everything while driving here. I'll give it a try."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic", Tess noticed.

"That's because I don't know if I'm doing the right thing", Kate answered and rolled her eyes.

"Why? I thought Carey is history for you…what's holding you back?"

Carey. Again. Ugh.

"He is. Well, as I said, I'll give it a try. We'll see what happens, right?" she finally answered.

"Right…wish you good luck sis", Tess said.

"Thanks. Miss you already", Kate said and felt the tears coming back.

"Love you, sis", Tess answered and hung up.

Kate was nervous and she hated to be nervous. This was just shit. Why couldn't her heart tell her what it wanted? Why couldn't she just fall in love like everyone else? Why was it so complicated?Ugh…maybe she just needed to take one step at a time.

Just when she wanted to start with her laundry, she heard the doorbell. This couldn't be Mark. It was only 10am. Kate put her laundry down again and headed to the door. When she opened it, her heart stopped to beat. "Hi Kate", his voice burned in her ears and the first thing she did was slamming the door closed. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Was he stalking her? What…what was he doing here? Was he still drunk?

"Kate…I know you're listening and it's okay if you don't open the door. I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made. Maybe you'll never forgive me, but I won't give up until you do. I miss you…I miss us. I won't give up fighting. If you need time, then take your time. I'll wait and I'll show you that I'm serious. Just wanted you to know that."

Her heart was beating like crazy now. This couldn't be real. Was he actually here to apologize and tell her that he loved her? Kate didn't know what to ran down her cheeks as she turned around and opened the door. He was gone. She ran to the stairs to find him going downstairs. "Carey!" she called after him and he stopped and looked up at her. "You came all the way down here to tell me that?" she asked and wiped away her tears. Carey nodded and smiled a little. Kate ran down the stairs and stopped in front of him. "You're crazy", she just said and listened to her heart, as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Right in that moment all her problems seemed to fade away and she felt happy for the first time since months.

Kate had to be honest to herself. It has always been Carey and nobody else could ever touch her heart like he did. She had no idea what she was doing here, but it felt right. It was time to stop fighting against her feelings. When they separated again, both were out of breath. "Come", she said, took his hand in hers and led him to her apartment again.

"What about Alicia?" Kate asked as she closed the door behind them again and went to the kitchen to get something to drink for both. "Kate…yesterday at the bar…" he started and followed Kate to the couch. She made herself comfortable and Carey took a seat beside her. "Alicia and I talked. Well, actually it was her who talked to me. After I introduced you two, she wanted to go outside to talk", he started and Kate nodded. "She asked me if I'm still in love with you", he smiled a little and looked at Kate again. "You told her about us?" Kate asked and Carey shook his head. "No…I…she said she saw it when I looked at you and that I never look at her like that", he answered. Kate smiled and looked down. She didn't say a word and just listened to him. "Alicia told me that she doesn't belong to me and that I should work things out with you and well, she was right. That's why I went home to your place and waited for you", he said and Kate nodded. Carey took her hand and stroked over it with his thumb. "I'm sorry for what happened at this party. I…I didn't think what I was doing", he apologized once again and Kate nodded. "Carey…just forget it", she answered and looked into his eyes. "How can I forget it? I hurt you…and I don't know how I should make up for it", Carey said and shook his head. "Can we….can we work this out? Us?" Kate asked instead and pointed between him and her. "I want to…if you want to try it too, of course. I mean…I could only understand if you already had enough of me", Carey said and looked down to her hand again. Kate smiled and leaned forward to kiss him shortly. "Carey…you know me, don't you? I mean…I tried to move on, but it didn't work. Well, I hate you, but I can't get away from you", she chuckled about her own words. "I wish things went different…I pretty much screwed up, right?" he sighed and Kate nodded. "Yeah, pretty much", Kate sighed. They were silent for a longer moment and then she looked at him again. "I'm scared", she said. "I won't hurt you anymore", Carey answered. "Then try to make up for this mistake you made", she whispered and kissed him again. "God Kate…you're killing me", Carey murmured and tried to make up for this damn mistake he wished he could just erase from her thoughts.

* * *

"Mhm….how late is it?" Kate asked as she snuggled closer to Carey and kissed his naked chest. "Almost 2pm", Carey murmured and stroke over her arm which gave her goose bumps. Kate closed her eyes again and soaked in his scent. Then it hit her. Mark. Suddenly she jumped up from the comfortable position she was. "What's up?" Carey asked and sat up on the couch. Kate jumped around to search for her clothes. "I have a date", she said and bit her lip as she looked at Carey again. He looked at her with big eyes. "The guy I told you about? He…he's coming here and we're going to have a sundae", Kate told him and he nodded smiling. "Will you wait here? It won't take too long I guess…" she said and then smiled back at him. "Sure", Carey answered and leaned back again. "Ugh…I hate you", Kate said and rushed to him to kiss him once more. Carey chuckled. "Now go…you're date is waiting", he said and Kate rolled her eyes.

* * *

The clock stroke 2 and the doorbell rang. 'Oh damn…what am I going to say?' Kate asked herself and looked to the couch where Carey was sitting and playing with his cell phone. Her heart made a jump every time she looked at him. It was scary, but she didn't feel so happy since forever. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi Mark", she smiled. "Hey…ready to go?" he asked and kissed her cheek. It felt so weird to see him again. "Sure…let's go", she said and closed the door behind her.

Carey looked at the door and smiled. It seemed that for once in his life he made the right thing.

* * *

"How was your time in Seattle?" Mark asked and handed Kate a sundae. "Thanks", she said and licked the ice cream that already melted and ran down on the side. "It was great; we had a lot of fun", she then answered as they went through the park side by side. Mark looked down again. Kate could tell that he had something on his mind but she didn't ask. "You met someone, huh?" he suddenly asked and Kate stopped right there. Did she show it? "Mark, I …" she stumbled and bit her lip again. "It's okay, Kate. I assumed that there was something going on since you didn't call or anything. Kate nodded. "Nothing happened in Seattle", she lied; after all she kissed Carey two times. Mark looked at her and sighed. "Well…still you have that glowing on your face…I've never seen it on you before", he said and Kate blushed. That glowing probably came from the sex she just had. "I want to be honest with you Mark. I really enjoyed the time we had together, but I lost my heart to another man a long time ago. Please don't hate me", Kate answered and looked at him. "I really thought that we could be together", Mark said and sighed. "I'm sorry", Kate whispered and now felt really bad. "Ah no…don't be. That guy is lucky to have you", Mark answered but Kate knew that he was sad. "Thanks for understanding", she said instead and they decided to go back again. "So, will you move back to Seattle?" he then asked. Kate didn't think about that topic yet. Carey worked in Seattle, she worked in San Francisco. Well, she had to talk with Carey about that. "I don't know, to be honest", she answered and shrugged her shoulders. "We'll miss you", Mark said and Kate nodded smiling although she didn't know if she'd move back.

* * *

That went surprisingly well. Was fate now brining some luck in Kate's life? First Carey showed up and well, maybe it was too quickly to let him in her life again, but she was in love with him and she couldn't deny her feelings. Second, the talk with Mark wasn't as bad as expected. Now she couldn't wait to go home to Carey again. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to eat her up.

"I'm back", she called as she opened the door to her apartment again but didn't get a reply. "Carey?" she asked but again nothing. "Well great…" she murmured and put her bag and keys down. Was he gone? No…no, no, no. Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd kill him. He couldn't be serious. And then, right in that moment, he hugged her tightly from behind and nibbled on her earlobe. She chuckled and turned around. "You suck, do you know that?" she asked and shook her head. "What? I was in the bathroom and didn't hear you come", he answered and Kate looked at him. "You're really here", she said and he nodded. "I'm really here", he said and smiled at her. Kate kissed him passionately. She knew that she was playing with the fire here, but God, she felt so good. "What are we going to do?" she then asked and Carey immediately knew what she meant.


	7. An Emotion Away

**AN: **I'm back! Had an awesome vacation and I already miss it :( but now I can write again, which is great too :) enjoy!

* * *

**An Emotion Away**

"You mean the long distance thing…" Carey said and Kate nodded. She always was against long distance relationships, since they never really worked. Plus, she decided to go to San Francisco to get away from Carey, from her old life in Seattle and to begin new. "We still have the weekends and holidays where we can see us", he said and Kate sighed. "For how long? I mean…how long can we do this? It's exhausting", Kate answered and turned away from him. "I know it is exhausting, but we can do it somehow…please tell me that we'll try it", Carey said and followed her to the couch. "See, that's exactly why I said no yesterday", Kate murmured and looked at him. "You come here on your free time; I come to Seattle on my free time…for about, let's say, three months and then we get bored of driving and will find excuses why we can't come", she said frustrated. "That sounds like you don't even want to try it", Carey said in the exact same frustrated way. Kate looked at him again and smiled. "Oh no, I do want to try it. But we can't do it for forever…so, either you move to beautiful San Francisco or I move back to beautiful Seattle", she answered. Carey chuckled. "Why did you even move to San Francisco?" he joked and leaned closer to her to kiss her. Kate snuggled closer to him and moaned. "Because", she started and separated from him again. "Because I needed to get away from everything." "You mean, away from me, right?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders. "This was a reason too, yes", she answered. "So…if I wouldn't have been so stupid you'd still be in Seattle now?" he asked and again she shrugged her shoulders. "Could be", she answered and smiled. "Damn…I'm so stupid", Carey murmured and wiped over his face with his hands. "Ah come on…we'll work it out somehow, right?" Kate said and snuggled closer to him again. "Of course. I have Friday off, so I could come back here on Thursday evening", Carey answered and put a curl behind Kate's ear. "That's great, I only have four hours on Friday", she smiled satisfied. "And I'll come to Seattle next weekend…I'm sure my mother will be happy", she added. "Great, we have a plan", Carey smiled and kissed her shortly. "But please don't tell anybody about us…I wanna tell them by myself, okay?" Kate said and Carey nodded. "So we have a secret romance now?" he asked and she nodded smiling. "Exciting", Carey answered and winked. "When do you have to leave?" Kate then asked, not ready to let him go yet. "Later", he just said and took her hand in his. "Great…have you seen my bedroom yet?" she asked playfully and they got up from the couch.

* * *

The next days weren't going by as fast as Kate wanted. Her students weren't motivated for anything and couldn't wait for the big holidays and therefore it was really hard to teach. Even Kate herself couldn't wait for the big holidays. Seeing Mark every day was kinda weird. He didn't talk with her that often anymore, plus she noticed that he tried to avoid her.

On Thursday after school she sat at home, nipped on a cup of coffee and browsed through her cell phone.

**Text message from: Carey 3**

Received: Monday, 4:24pm

Miss you…can't wait to see you again. C

**Answer**

Sent: Monday 4:25pm

I dreamt of you. Can't wait either. K

**Text message from: Carey 3**

Received: Monday, 4:38pm

What did you dream? ^^

**Answer**

Sent: Monday, 5:09pm

Will show you on Thursday ^^

**Text message from: Carey 3**

Received: Monday 5:09pm

How mean!

**Answer**

Sent: Monday 5:11pm

:P

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hey stranger", she smiled and almost melted from desire. "Hey beautiful…I'm on my way", Carey answered and she smiled in relief. "Great...how long will you need?" she asked as suddenly the doorbell rang. "Don't know, quite lot of traffic today", Carey said and then smiled from one ear to the other as Kate opened the door. "You're mean!" she laughed and rushed to him to hug and kiss him like there was nobody else in the world but them. "I missed you", she murmured and let him in the apartment. "I missed you too…thought the days won't get by ever", he smiled and she nodded. "So? Lot of traffic huh?" she chuckled and he nodded. "Forget the traffic, tell me about your dream", Carey chuckled and Kate smiled at him.

They didn't leave the bed except for taking a shower together. Kate had to work the next day, but the four hours went by really quickly She felt like a newborn. The next day Kate showed Careyaround in the city. Carey was really excited to drive with the cable car and Kate only thought that therewas still a little boy inside of him. She noticed how good she felt with him by her side. He made her happy and she was miserable when he had to leave again. They shared a long, passionate kiss and then Kate rested her forehead on his. "Friday", Carey said and she nodded. "Friday", she whispered and watched as Carey went downstairs. She knew that this would get harder from time to time.

* * *

**New email from: **Carey Lawrence

**To: **Kate Ross

Wednesday, 10:48am

**Subject:** I'm only an emotion away…

Hey Beautiful,

How are you? Two days until we see us again. I really can't wait. At least there are only three months left until the school holidays. We could travel around a bit, if you like. Well, we have time to talk about this.

Kate, I wanted to tell you how happy I am with you. I've been in love with you for a very long time and I think I just didn't realize it at first. You are…I don't know what you're doing with me. I feel miserable without you and I wish I could have you by my side every day. I know I screwed up in the past but I'm really trying hard to make up for it. You can't believe how happy I am that you gave me another chance. I don't want to hurt you ever again.

Can't wait for Friday.

Many kisses,

Carey

**New email from: **Kate Ross

**Answer to: **Carey Lawrence

Wednesday, 16:59pm

**AW:** I'm only an emotion away…

Thanks for ruining my make-up, Mr. Lawrence.

PS: Same.

PPS: Stop making up for it. Everything's good. I'm happy too 3

* * *

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but…in the kitchen? Really?"

Doug and Carol separated again to find Tess and Travis standing there. Tess made a face but Travis was all smiling. "Oh…hey you two", Carol blushed and got up from her seat. "Oh, if you only knew, honey…" Doug smiled and Carol punched his arm. Shaking her head she turned to her daughter again. "What brings you here?" she asked and smiled. "Well…I just thought you'd want some company since all your children fly out…but we can go again of course", Tess giggled and Carol rolled her eyes. "No need to go. We just opened a bottle of wine. And that's a nice thought of yours", Carol smiled and Doug got another two glasses. He was right, Carol thought. They'd never be really alone…

Kate arrived at her old home and got out of the car. She inhaled the fresh Seattle air and closed her eyes. Home.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" she called when she opened the door and heard some laughter. "Kate? Is that you?" she heard her mother and only a moment later Carol rushed out to the hall. "Yeah, it's me", Kate smiled and hugged her mother. "Aw…it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" Carol asked and Kate smiled again. "I have news to tell", she said and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Aw…hey everybody!" she yelled and hugged her dad, Tess and Travis. "Sis…now that's a surprise!" Tess said as Kate took a seat beside her. "Yeah, I know how much you love surprises! How are you Travis?" she answered and looked at Tess' boyfriend. "Can't complain…you look great, by the way", Travis answered. "Yeah…you look so happy, what happened?" Doug said smiling at his daughter.

Kate leaned back and took a deep breath. "I'm in love", she answered as she thought about Carey, who waited for her in his apartment. "Oh my God…it is Carey, isn't it", Tess immediately recognized as she saw the glowing in Kate's eyes. Kate nodded and Tess shook her head. "Carey Lawrence?" Carol asked. "Yes, mom", Kate answered. "And again I was right", Doug said and Kate looked at him with questioning eyes. "Always said that one of them is your future husband", he chuckled as he pointed between Tess and Kate and everybody laughed. "You look happy. I'm happy for you", Carol said and smiled at her daughter. "Yeah and now tell us how that happened…two weeks ago you told me that he's history", Tess said. Kate chuckled. "Yeah, I thought so…but things changed", she said and told them everything that happened since Independence Day last year; every little detail and the more she thought about everything, the happier she got. "Also, I'm really thinking about coming back to Seattle", she said at the end of her story and everybody made big looked at Doug and smiled, hoping that her daughter didn't make this decision too early…


	8. Carry On

**AN: **Hello new followers, and a special hello to Jody :) thanks again for all the tipps for my US trip, it was soooo awesome and I will come back! And yes, it means more chapters now that I'm back! Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Carry On**

"What are you thinking?" Doug asked as he came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. Carol looked at him and put her glasses down. "Kate", she answered and smiled a little. "Ah yeah…our troublemaker", Doug chuckled and searched for a boxer short. "I mean…coming back to Seattle isn't the thing that I'm worried about", she said and sat up in bed. "You're worried about Carey?" Doug asked and she shrugged her shoulders. Doug crawled under the blanket and faced his wife. "She seems happy", he said and Carol nodded. "Sure she seems happy. But what if this doesn't work out? I bet she wants to come back to Seattle because of him", she answered. Doug nodded and leaned back. "Did you hear what he did because of her? I think Carey really loves her", he said and Carol sighed. "And, I'll rip him apart if he hurts her again", he added and then Carol chuckled. "Didn't you tell me we shouldn't butt in? That it's her life and she'll know what she does?" Carol answered and smiled at Doug. "Yeah well…she's my daughter and I won't let any guy in the world hurt her…ever", he smiled back and kissed her smiled and leaned back. "You know, they remind me a little bit of us", she said and Doug chuckled. "Really?" he answered. "Sure…I couldn't get away from you either…I mean, I could've married Tag, have a coddled kid and live the most boring life ever", she chuckled and Doug leaned over her. "I'm glad you didn't", he answered and smiled at her. "Me too", she whispered and kissed him passionately

Tag…Carol knew that she was only together with him because she needed to forget Doug. Of course she loved John, but her heart always belonged to Doug. He was her soul mate and even after all these years she didn't fall out of love with him. He made her happy and she was the luckiest woman on earth. Doug was the best father in the world, no matter that their kids were (almost) all adults already. She still remembered the shining in his eyes, when he held Liam, Emery and Mason in his hands when they were born. Tess and Kate…he adored them. Doug missed four years in their lives but nobody was thinking about those four years anymore. They were a family and that was what mattered. She loved him so much and she was happy to be with him, through all this years until death would do them apart. But right now there wasn't a reason to think about the future. "I love you", she whispered again and looked into his eyes. "I love you", Doug answered and finally they didn't get interrupted anymore.

* * *

Kate knocked at Carey's door and waited. God, she couldn't wait to be with him again. This long distance thing sucked so much. Coming back to Seattle was probably the best idea. She missed Seattle, since she moved away from here. Now she had another reason to come back. Then she noticed that Carey didn't open, so she knocked again. Wasn't he home? He said he'd wait for her here. Kate got her iPhone out of her pocket and started to search for his number as suddenly the door went open. "Heeyy", Carey said and smiled as she hugged him. "Hey", Kate smiled and kissed him shortly. "Sorry it took me so long", he apologized and Kate smiled. "No problem…what did you do?" she asked and looked around. "Come in and see for yourself", Carey answered and let Kate in. She immediately noticed the smell from his kitchen. "You cooked?" she asked excited and Carey nodded. "I cooked…only for you", he murmured, put an arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. "Hmm…Carey…" she murmured and snuggled closer to him and felt tears coming. "Hey…hey, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Carey immediately asked."No…no, you didn't! I'm just…I'm happy…your mail", she started and wiped away a tear. Carey smiled. "Kate; I mean it. I'm totally serious. I wanna be with you and nobody else. It took me too long to realize it…thank you for giving me a chance", Carey answered and kissed her once again. "Carey…I'll move back to Seattle", she then said and he looked surprised. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Really. San Francisco is great, but I miss my hometown. I don't know if I'll get a job here, but I'll try it. And well, now I have another reason to come back", she smiled. Carey picked her up and twirled her around as pure happiness fulfilled the room.

* * *

Tess chuckled as she arrived at her apartment she shared with Travis. "Let me guess…Kate, huh?" Travis said and locked the door behind her. "Yeah…hah…I can't believe it yet", Tess answered and took a seat on the couch. "Yeah well, she really seemed happy. We should be happy for her", Travis answered and went to the kitchen. "Totally. I mean, I always knew that they'd end up together but it happened so quickly", she said and followed him. "I'm really impressed by Carey…driving down to San Francisco to confess his love for Kate", Travis smiled. "Yeah…you should be impressed. I never get such a confession by you", Tess pointed her tongue to him. Travis looked at her shocked. "Wha…What? You want a confession from me? Okay…wait…" Travis hesitated and looked around. "Oh no…no, no…don't propose now…you're drunk", Tess laughed as Travis got on one knee and looked at her with a grin on his face. "But I love you", Travis answered and got up again. "And I love you…but we still have plenty of time to get engaged and I want you to be sober when you propose to me", she chuckled and got up to kisshim passionately. "Good idea", Travis murmured into her ear and started to pull on Tess giggled and shivered because of his cold hands. "Did you get inspired by my parents?" she asked and Travis shrugged his shoulders. "I get inspired by you", he whispered and nibbled on her ear. Tess smiled. She loved to hear such things from him. "Travis", she said and he looked at her again. "What?" he asked smiling. "I never want to be without you…never ever", she whispered and looked into his eyes. "You won't", he whispered back and a kiss to seal this promise followed. "Are you still inspired?" she then chuckled and Travis nodded in excitement. "Show me how much…" she murmured and turned around to go to the bedroom. "My pleasure…" Travis said more to himself than to her, before he followed her.

* * *

"Hey Em…want something to drink?" Ashley asked as he found Emery. She smiled as Mason's basketball mate showed up. "Ah no thanks, can't even finish this one", she held her cup up. Ashley smiled. "Did you just show up here? Haven't seen you all night long", she then asked. Ashley shook his head. "I'm here since the beginning…I just was talking with our trainer for some hours. Finally I'm free", he smiled. "That's good", Emery smiled back and leaned herself on the wall. "So…you're going to Chicago, right?" Ashley asked and Emery nodded. "Yes…I'll start nursery school in September", she answered smiling. "Maybe we'll see us then", Ash said. Emery looked at him with questioning eyes. "How come?" she asked. "I'm accepted at the University of Chicago", Ashley answered proudly. Emery's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, that's great! Congratulations Ash!" she said and smiled at him. "Thanks…come on, let's celebrate huh? Drink that one out and I'll get us another one", Ash suggested and Emery nodded before she drank her cup out. Ashley…she didn't know if she was in love with him, but she sure could feel some butterflies in her stomach.

Later they were sitting at a table and enjoying their drinks. "It was a good game today…can't believe it was the last one already", Emery said and Ashley nodded. "Yeah…high school was over so soon but I still remember when I was a freshman", Ashley chuckled. "Who doesn't", Emery laughed and shook her head as she remembered her first year in high school. "So…are you excited for our prom?" Ashley asked and Emery looked up to him again. "Excited? Not really…I'm not so into it yet", she answered smiling. Ashley nodded. "But you'll come, don't you?" he asked and Emery nodded. "Sure", she said and smiled too. "Do you have a date already?" Ashley asked. Now that was getting interesting, Emery thought. "Nope…nobody asked me yet", she teased him and leaned back. "Great", Ashley smiled, "do you want to be my date?"

Emery immediately had hearts in her eyes. Ashley Cohen asked her if she wanted to be his date. She tried hard not to hyperventilate in that moment. Was this a dream or was he really asking her? Oh wow. "Em?" he once again asked and she smiled. "Yes…I'd like to be your date", she finally answered and now was fully excited for prom night. Ashley smiled too. "Awesome…we're going to rock this night", he said excited and Emery almost melted on her seat. He didn't ask high-society-girl Amanda who got every guy she wanted; he didn't ask beauty Sarah, no, he asked her, Emery Iris Ross.

They had a few more drinks, until they both decided to head home. "I'm going to accompany you", Ashley said smiling. Emery looked at him. "Isn't this a big detour for you?" she asked and hated herself for that question. He wanted to bring her home and she was asking stupid questions. "Ah no…it's okay…can't let a beautiful young girl go home alone", Ashley answered and took her hand in his. Emery blushed as she followed him outside. She didn't know what to do or what to say so she just smiled and probably looked like a complete idiot. "So, Chicago…have you been there before?" he asked, not letting her hand go. "Oh yes…couple of times. My mom was born there and she and my dad worked there for a long time", she told him and she was glad that they finally had a topic to talk about again. "I see, so you could show me around there? I mean, I've been there last year but I've only seen the University so far", he smiled. Emery nodded smiling. "I haven't been there since three years, but I know some places I could show you", she answered and already turned on her inner cinema about the time in Chicago. "Great, so I don't have to feel completely lost there" he chuckled and looked at her. "Why did you choose Chicago?" she asked. Ashley smiled. "My cousin studied there too and it sounds really interesting. I mean, if I don't like it, I can always come back but the thought about moving away to another city has something interesting, don't you think?" he answered and Emery nodded. "Yeah, that's why I chose Chicago…I mean, I love my family and I love Seattle, but it's time to live on your own feet", she smiled. "Right…do you think we'll manage it?" he asked and Emery shrugged her shoulders. "No idea…we have to find it out, right?" she smiled and was kinda disappointed as they arrived in her street. "I'm glad you're in Chicago too…this way I won't feel so lonely", Ashley said and Emery smiled again. "Nah…I'll be here", she answered and they stopped in front of the door.

Ashley looked down and also took Emery's other hand in his. "Em…I really like you", he almost whispered and finally looked at her again. Emery's heart was beating like hell; she never expected this night to end like this. "I like you too", she blushed and smiled as Ashley smiled in relieve too. Both leaned forward in the same moment and their lips touched. Emery was on cloud number seven, her feet seemed to lose the ground, and it was magical. She put her hand on his cheek and snuggled closer to him as their kiss deepened. Em didn't want to stop, but she knew she couldn't take him upstairs…at least not yet. Both were out of breath when they separated, but smiled at each other. "Good night, Emery", Ashley said and put a curl behind her ear. "Good night, Ashley", she answered, smiling from one ear to the other. She leaned forward once again to put a little kiss on his cheek. "I'll call you", he said and she nodded before he turned around to leave.

Emery rushed inside and took a seat on the stairs. God, what was happening with her? Was she falling in love? It felt so good. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters about it…but what about her parents? Oh God, what would her dad say? He'd kill Ashley. "Well", she said to herself, "maybe I just shouldn't tell anything." Smiling she went upstairs into the bathroom and got ready for bed, although she knew that she wouldn't sleep one minute this night. All her thoughts wandered around Ashley, about them both going to Chicago and about a wonderful time they both could have together…

* * *

Kate woke up in the middle of the night but couldn't move because Carey had put his arm around her and he snuggled really close to her. The moonlight reflected on his face and she watched him with a smile. It was scary how quickly everything went but she never regretted anything. She knew that Carey was honest about everything; she could feel it and yes, she loved him. She fell in love with him such a long time ago and he was the only one who ever touched her heart. Slowly she traced her finger down his cheek and smiled again as he wrinkled his nose. "Is it morning already?" he asked in a sleepy voice and Kate chuckled. "Not yet…we still have plenty of time", she whispered and Carey smiled without opening his eyes. Kate kissed him slowly and smiled before she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him again. All she felt was happiness and peace as she finally fell asleep again.


	9. Cambridge, Massachusetts

**AN: **Hey all! New chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Cambridge, Massachusetts**

The plane landed and Liam opened his eyes. He was here, finally. Looking out of the window, he stretched himself and yawned. "How much can you sleep?" Doug asked and shook his head. Liam shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Flying always makes me tired", he answered and Doug nodded smiling

He remembered their very first family trip with the twins and the triplets to the Dominican Republic and how excited the kids were but Liam fell asleep as soon as they were on the plane. This trip seemed to be a lifetime ago; he couldn't believe that he was in Cambridge now to visit the Harvard University and get everything ready for Liam. "Dad? You okay?" Liam asked as he got up from his seat. Doug looked at him. "What? Yeah…yeah, I'm okay", he smiled. "Then get up already! Exits are open", Liam pushed him and finally Doug got up too.

They didn't have luggage with them, so they went to the car rental store real quickly. "Can I drive? I mean…I have to get used to it, right?" Liam asked but Doug shook his head. "No way…I'm driving", Doug answered and smiled at his son. Liam rolled his eyes and sighed. Why were his parents always so overprotective? He wasn't a little baby, he knew that they cared, but he had to learn to live without their help. But then, after Liam saw the car his dad rented, he knew why he wasn't allowed to drive. "A Porsche? You're kidding, right?" he asked but Doug shook his head. "Not kidding…ready for some fun?" he chuckled and held the keys up. "Is this some kind of midlife crisis?" Liam laughed and Doug shrugged his shoulders. Liam shook his head and followed his dad to the black car. "Oh wow…now I know what I want to have for my birthday", Liam said and stroke over the cold metal of the car. Doug chuckled and got in to the car. "Keep on dreaming, son", he said and put on his sunglasses. "You know what?" Liam asked as he took a seat too."When I'm a doc, and I'm sure I'm going to be an awesome doc, I'll have enough money to get such a car", he added proudly and looked at his dad again. Doug again chuckled. "Sure, son, sure", he answered and drove away with a loud engine sound.

* * *

Boston didn't change much since he was here the last time. Here and there were some new buildings but except of that it had the same flair since ever. "Here you can get the best hamburgers", Doug pointed to a restaurant and Liam looked at it. He wasn't really interested in hamburgers now, but he knew that Doug just wanted to show him some places he knew. "Great", Liam said and looked out on the streets again. He'd like it here, he already knew. "Here I helped to open a kids ER", Doug said as he held in front of the Massachusetts General Hospital. "You did a great job dad…do you think I'll have the power to do something too?" Liam asked and looked at Doug again. "If you want to do it, you can do it. You're just not allowed to give up", Doug answered smiling. Liam nodded and smiled back at him. "Well, for now let's just hope I'll survive university, right?" Liam joked and looked to the right again.

Doug smiled and shook his head. He had no idea how Liam would do here in Harvard. He was good at high school, had always good marks, but he probably thought too much about the student life than about the study itself. Well, he would notice it when he wouldn't get a stipendium anymore. Maybe Carol was right. He couldn't deny being his father. But no matter what, he loved his son. He was so proud of him to go to Harvard; so proud of everything he got done. Well, he was proud of all his kids. Kate was a high school teacher, Tess was studying medicine, Emery would be a great nurse – just like her mother, Mason would study medicine and Liam would also study medicine. Wow, he thought, not bad at all. No matter how crazy the last couple of years had been in their lives…he loved everyone in his family more than anything in the world.

Half an hour later they arrived at the Harvard campus. Liam smiled as he got out of the Porsche and looked at the huge building in front of him. "Hah…so this is where Mr. Zuckerberg invented Facebook", he said to himself and turned around as Doug clapped on his shoulder. "That's all you can think about?" he chuckled and Liam shrugged his shoulders. "No…I…this is where I will live for some years", Liam said and looked at his dad. Doug nodded and sighed. Now it won't be longanymore until the kids would all be gone. Right now, as they stood there, it kicked fully in. "Dad, are you okay? You're not crying, are you?" Liam asked and looked at him with a furrowed brow. Doug chuckled. "No, I'm not crying. I…I'll just miss you around", he answered and smiled a little. Liam nodded and sighed. "I'll miss you too, dad", he answered and put his hand around Doug's shoulder.

* * *

The campus was full of students already. Freshmen students looked around like complete fools, mentors who showed some people around, nerds who were sitting in the corner and typing some stuff on their computers. Doug looked at Liam who had a grin on his face from one ear to the other. "We need to go this way", he said to his son but didn't get an answer. Doug turned around to find his son looking after two girls who just went by. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "Liam", he once again said and Liam turned around. "Coming", he answered and ran to his dad. "Did you see them? Hot, right?" he said and Doug nodded. "Very hot. Too hot for you, I'd say", Doug chuckled. "Very funny dad…" Liam murmured and rolled his eyes.

Finally they found an information stand. Doug waited and phoned Carol in the meantime, while Liam went to the stand. "Hey…where do I find my room? I booked it two months ago", Liam asked the person behind it. "What's your name?" he asked. "Liam Cruz Ross, Seattle", he answered. "Okay, let's see…Ross, Ross…I know that name…Dr. Ross, you know him?" the guy asked. Liam answered smiling. "Yeah…that's my dad", he said and the guy nodded. "Great…say hello to him from me…I'm Gavin and I'm studying medicine. Dr. Ross had a lecture here some years ago", Gavin said and Liam turned around. "Why don't you tell him in person? He came here with me", he answered and Gavin nodded. "Hey Dr. Ross!" he waved at him and Doug went closer. "Hi, how are you", he said and shook the guy's hand. "You don't remember me, right?" Gavin stated and smiled. Doug hesitated as he looked at the student and then shook his head. "Sorry", he chuckled. "No prob…you gave a lecture here some years ago and we talked afterwards…I only need two more semesters", Gavin smiled and Doug nodded. "That's great, good luck then", he answered and smiled. "Okay Liam…let's se where we find your room", Gavin smiled and looked through the list again. "Ah, student dorm building 3, room 246…want me to show you around?" Gavin asked and Liam nodded. "Would be great, thanks", he answered excited and smiled at his dad.

* * *

"Alright, here we are", Gavin said and pointed to the door. "Thanks Gavin", Liam said and Gavin nodded. "No problem. If you have any questions, you know where to find me", he answered and smiled. Liam went to the door and read the names on it. "Alex Haynes…well, I'm curious how he'll be", he murmured and looked around in the hallway. He already could imagine all the parties here. Everything seemed so exciting. "Alright, let's take a look huh?" Doug said and opened the door to Liam's new room.

A weird smell approached as they went in and Liam made a face. "Ugh…what smells so weird in here?" he asked and looked around. "Welcome to student dorm life", Doug chuckled and went to open a window. Alex wasn't here yet, so Liam had the chance to pick his room first. It looked so empty here. There was only a shelf in what seemed to be the living room and a desk at the wall, but nothing else. "Alright…I think I'll take this room; not too small I'd say", Liam said as he came back from the empty room. "Okay…let's make a list for things you need", Doug said and got out hisiPad. He took a seat on that desk and looked at his son. While Liam told Doug all the things he needed, he started to think. All those years ago he held an ultrasound picture in his hands that showed three little embryos. He remembered all those sleepless nights they had while the triplets were babies and how much he enjoyed it. Of course he missed the sleep but being there for his children was everything he ever wanted to remembered so many moments he had with his kids. Where did that time go? He couldn't believe that they would go to college soon. This just didn't seem real.

"Hi, you must be Liam…nice to meet you; I'm Alex", a female voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to a tall, beautiful young woman who was shaking hands with Liam. Doug chuckled and shook his head. Alex was a girl and Liam already had hearts in his eyes. "Yes, that's me…nice to meet you Alex", the young man smiled and didn't take his eyes off of his new roommate. "Have you already decided which room you'll take?" Alex asked and looked around. Liam followed her. "Ah, no, not really, I…I wanted to wait for you", he lied and Doug chuckled again. Liam looked at him fiercely. Doug shook his head again and shrugged his shoulders. His little whirlwind was slowly but surely becoming an adult…too bad he still remembered Liam's baby scent that he smelled when he held the little bundle closely to him, when his baby son was crying in the middle of the night.

* * *

Carol was sitting outside on the dock in a very comfortable position, sipping on her cup of coffee. Doug smiled as he saw her and went to her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked and Carol turned around. "Oh hey…how was it?" She smiled and put her feet down from the other seat. Doug chuckled and took a seat. "Interesting…some students still remember me and Liam's roommate is a girl", he answered and looked out on the water. "What? No good idea", Carol answered and Doug shook his shoulders. "Liam is really excited about it", he said and smiled again. Carol rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No surprise…is she nice?" Carol asked. "She's very nice. A year older than Liam, second year already", Doug answered. "Okay…so how's the room? Does he need a lot?" she asked. "Everything. Guess we need to make a trip to Boston", Doug smiled and Carol nodded. "We also need to make a trip to Berkeley and Chicago", she answered. "Exciting!" Doug chuckled again and Carol nodded smiling. "Yeah…we definitely won't get bored! Kate called and asked if she could have the pick up next weekend", she told him. Doug smiled. "So, moving to Seattle really gets serious, huh?" he asked and Carol nodded, as she looked out to the lake. "Will she live with Casey?" Doug asked and Carol shrugged her shoulders. "That would be a little bit soon, wouldn't it?" she asked and now Doug shook his shoulders. "Yeah I don't really think so. When it comes to our family, crazy is normal, isn't it", he chuckled and Carol nodded smiling. Somehow he was right.

* * *

"Mase…why the hell didn't you apply for Harvard? It's so awesome", Liam said as he entered Mason's room and found his brother sitting on the computer. "I don't need Harvard. I bet Berkeley is just as fine", Mason smiled and turned around to his brother. "How was it?" he asked. "Oh man…it's huge. The campus, the uni…wow. My room is small, but guess what, I have a female roommate and she's hoooot!" Liam grinned and took a seat on the bed. "What, really? Man…why do you always have so much luck?" Mason asked shaking his head. Liam shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know man…what goes around comes around", he chuckled and leaned back on the wall. "Right", Mason nodded his head and sighed. "So little bro…what's going on with Caley Lawrence?" Liam asked smiling. Mason shrugged his shoulders. "We're friends, Li. Nothing more", he answered and Liam nodded. "But you'll ask her if she wants to go to the prom with you, right?" Liam asked and Mason nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask her. And our sister will go with Ashley", Mason answered smiling. "Ashley Cohen? The one and only Ashley Cohen?" Liam asked who was surprised by this. Mason nodded and smiled again. "Oh wow…I never noticed any interest from him in her", Liam said. "Now that you say it…he often glanced at her when we had a game…but who knows what's going on between those two", Mason answered and turned to his computer again. "Right…so, what are you doing here?" Liam asked and got up from the bed again. "I'm learning. We have an exam on Monday, remember?" Mason chuckled and Liam made big eyes. "Oh damn…you're right! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Liam asked and rushed out of the room. Mason chuckled and shook his head. His brother has always been and will always be a chaotic but when it came to exams, he was always one of the best. That was so unfair. Mason studied like a crazy for good marks and Liam…well, he took everything so easy. At lest Emery was the same when it came to learning. Nevertheless, they made it good so far and he couldn't wait to be a student at Berkeley. "Pfft…who needs Harvard?" he chuckled, shook his head again and focused on his books again.


	10. Conversations

**AN:** Very special thanks to **Jodes**!

* * *

**Conversations**

Emery Iris Ross took a trip down memory lane when she was thinking about her moments she had with Ashley. She smiled from time to time, stared out to nowhere and didn't even notice her mother who was asking her a question. The only thing she saw in front of her was the beautiful eyes of her boyfriend; the only thing she felt were his lips on hers and the only thing that was on her mind was he.

"Emery? Are you listening?" Carol asked once again as she noticed that her daughter was somewhere else. What was going on with her?Carol had no idea what Emery had on her mind. "Em baby? What are you thinking about?" she asked once again and smiled at her daughter. Emery finally looked up at Carol and she had no idea what her mother was talking about. "What?" she asked and looked at Carol with a furrowed brow. "Are you okay honey?" Carol asked. Emery smiled. "I'm fine", she answered and smiled at her mom. "So, where are you with your thoughts?" Carol asked again. "I…what…no, I'm here, where else", Emery smiled and tried to hide her lovingness. "So what did I tell you the last five minutes?" Carol smiled back, interested if her daughter really listened. Emery bit her lip and sighed. "Fine…I wasn't listening. Sorry", she answered and sat back. Was it already time to tell her mother about Ashley? Emery knew that she could talk to her mother about everything in the world, but having a secret relationship was kinda interesting too.

Carol of course noticed that something was on Emery's mind. Maybe it was because of school, maybe it was because of Chicago, but she was pretty sure it was about a guy. So she looked at her daughter and didn't say anything. It was time for Emery to tell her mother the truth.

Emery looked back to Carol and furrowed her brow. "So what did you say?" she asked and Carol shook her head smiling. "No, I won't tell you until you tell me what's on your mind, young lady", Carol answered and Emery rolled her eyes. "Fine mom. I was thinking about Ashley", Emery told her and closed her eyes for a moment. "And Ashley is…" Carol asked. "My boyfriend…Ashley Cohen", Emery answered. Now it was out and now the big questioning would begin. Emery sighed and leaned back again as Carol smiled from one ear to the other and took a seat. "You have a boyfriend and don't tell me about it? I'm…I'm happy for you, baby! Ashley Cohen…he's in Mason's team, right? Oh wow…now almost all my babies are in love", Carol sighed and shook her head. Emery smiled. "Mom, I wasn't sure what to say", Emery now said and looked at Carol again. "Oh baby…you know you can talk to me about everything, right? I won't bite your head off…I mean, you're old enough to know what to do and not to do", Carol told her daughter. Emery nodded. "Alright. Well yeah, Ashley is in Mason's team and I know him from history class too. He's…oh well, yeah; I always thought that he has something. And then there was the party after their last game and Ash and I talked the whole evening. Really, we talked about high school, we talked about Chicago. Then we went home together and…" Emery stopped then as she looked at her mother again. "And?" Carol asked. Emery smiled. "He kissed me…but…don't think that anything else happened that night. It was only a kiss. We didn't…well, you know…"

Carol nodded and smiled. "Em baby…don't worry about that. You're old enough to know what to do, right?" she asked and Emery nodded. "It's just…" she bit on her lip and looked at the table. "What?" Carol asked concerned. Emery sighed. "Alright. I can't deny that I want to have my first time with him", she continued. "Oh…but you're confused because you're going to Chicago soon", Carol said and then Emery smiled. "No, that's not the problem. Ashley is going to Chicago too", she told her mother and now Carol made big eyes. That was…she wasn't sure what to say. "I hope…well, I'm sure that it will happen sooner or later and…I know that I have to get through it, but…I'm kinda…I'm scared", Emery murmured and looked down again. "Oh baby…" Carol smiled a little and stroke over Emery's hand. Her daughter looked up to her again and Carol saw the little girl in her that was hurt from falling from her bike. "I really don't know if this Ashley is a good guy or a Liam type or whatever", Carol started and Emery chuckled. Liam type…that was new. "Mom…Ashley is a good guy. He's good in school, he's playing basketball and he'll study in Chicago. He's so nice…so funny. I feel that he's not after me only because he wants to have sex with me", she said and Carol nodded. "You need to decide for yourself, when the time is right. If you're really sure about Ashley, if you feel that he's serious with you, then I think you can talk about it with him. Sex is something really beautiful if it happens out of love. Don't let you force into it", Carol answered and Emery smiled a little. "He's not forcing me…actually, we never thought about it, it's just me thinking about it all the time", she chuckled and Carol nodded smiling. "Well, that party was three weeks ago? Maybe you wait a little bit longer", she said and Emery closed her eyes. "I know mom! I won't have sex with him tonight!" she stated and Carol nodded again. "I know baby…you'll know when the time is right", she answered and Emery nodded. Carol got up from her seat.

"Mom?" Emery asked again and Carol turned around to her daughter. "How is it?" Emery asked. Carol smiled a little and of course sat down again. "You wanna know about my first time?" she asked and Emery shrugged her shoulders nodding.

"Prom night…year…too long ago", Carol chuckled and Emery smiled. "We were together for about three months and yeah, I was in love with Tommy…that was his name. I really thought that he was in love with me too", Carol sighed. "Well, my mom always was skeptical but I didn't listen to her at all. Also, I didn't have a dad who asked Tommy thousands of awkward questions. I was naïve. I did what Tommy wanted. So I slept with him that night. Of course he rented a hotel room and played all nice and everything but…everything went so quickly. I didn't even have the chance to undress…he didn't kiss me and just came to it very quickly. It hurt…it hurt like hell, but I thought it's okay because I was so green when it came to Tommy. I thought he knew what he is doing. Well, it lasted for about three minutes what felt like an eternity, he finished and fell asleep. And I cried…and of course, he never spoke a word with me again", Carol smiled a little as she finished her story. "Oh God mom, what if this happens to me too?" Emery asked worried. "It won't. You are so much wiser than I was at your age. I didn't talk to my mom about anything. But you came to me and I know that you'll know when the time is right. And you also know if Ashley is serious about everything. Why don't you invite him over for dinner some time? I'd like to get to know him too", Carol answered. Emery smiled. "Yeah I don't know about that…dad won't be amused", she said and shook her head. "Ah, don't worry about dad…I'll talk to him", Carol smiled and finally got up again.

"Mom…I have another question", Emery said and again, Carol turned around. "Shall I go to the OB?" Emery asked and Carol nodded. "That's a good idea. If you want, I'll ask Dr. Fisher in the hospital", she answered and Emery nodded. "Alright…ah, come here little girl, let me hug you", Carol smiled and opened her arms for Emery. Emery smiled as she got up from her seat and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks for talking to me", Carol whispered and stroke over her daughter's back. "Thanks for listening", Emery whispered back and smiled, knowing that she had the best mother in the whole world. "Okay…now I really need to finish the kitchen", Carol then said and they separated again. "Need help?" Emery asked and Carol nodded. "Sure, why not", she answered and handed Em a dish towel.

Emery started to dry the big pots that Carol washed. "So…when did you start to enjoy it?" she slowly asked and Carol chuckled. Of course she was ready to talk to her daughter about this topic, but she didn't really want to go into details. She never thought that Emery would be so interested in this. "Well, you get older, you learn things…that comes on its own" she smiled. "I hope that this isn't the only topic you're thinking about…you should focus on school too", she then continued and Emery nodded. "I know. There's only math left…don't worry", Emery answered and Carol nodded. She knew that her daughter didn't have a problem in school, but she felt that she only had Ashley on her mind.

They were silent for a minute and Carol almost jumped as her cell phone was suddenly ringing. "Well hello daughter! How's it going?" she smiled as she saw that Tess was calling. "Hey mommy! Everything's fine here, how are you?" Tess asked back. "I'm fine", Carol answered. "That's great…well, I wanted to ask you when you're going to Chicago", Tess said. "Next weekend, why?" Carol asked. "Can I come too? I know it's short-term, but I got the weekend off and I thought it would be nice to visit Uncle Mark and Aunt Elizabeth again, oh and also Rachel", Tess said excited. Carol twins always loved to go to Chicago to visit old friends. "Ah Tess, I think it won't be a problem. I'm sure your dad can manage that", Carol then answered smiling. "Thanks mom…and thanks to dad, I love you both", Tess said and Carol's heart melted again. "We love you too!" she answered. They said their good byes and hung up again.

"What did she want?" Emery asked. "She'll come to Chicago with us next weekend", Carol answered smiling. "That's great", Emery smiled. "So mom, what did you want to tell me earlier?" she asked and Carol looked at her. "What was I talking about…wait…oh, yes…your dress for prom night. Sue called earlier, she finished it and you can come to her tomorrow to try it on", Carol answered and Emery nodded smiling. "Can't believe it will be over…High School was so great", she said and Carol smiled. "I can't believe it either…I still remember bringing you to your first school day", she answered and sighed. Emery was so excited to go to school. She was smiling from one ear to the other, showing a hole in her mouth because of her fallen out teeth. Now she was almost ready to finish High School and start a new life in Chicago. No wonder it was hard to believe for parents to let their kids go. "So, you'll go with Ashley to the prom?" Carol asked to change the subject again. Emery nodded and smiled. "Yes. He asked me at the party. He's really a good guy, mom", she answered and Carol nodded smiling. "Will you tell dad about him?" Carol asked and Emery frowned."Sure not…I wanna live a little bit longer", she chuckled and shook her head. "Oh come on, dad won't kill you", Carol said and finally finished the dishes. "But he'll probably kill Ashley. I don't want to risk that", Emery smiled and Carol nodded. "Sooner or later he will find out", Carol answered and smiled too. "I know…I'll confront it when it's necessary", Emery chuckled again and Carol nodded her head.

* * *

"Hey handsome", Carol smiled as Doug arrived at home after his shift. "Hey beautiful", he smiled and kissed her shortly. "How was it?" she asked and put her hands around his neck. "Exhausting. I'm not used to busy ER shifts anymore", he chuckled. Carol started to play with his hair above his neck and smiled. "Well, I just wanted to take a hot bubble bath…wanna join me? It will do you good", she asked and Doug smiled. "Good idea…where are our kids?" he asked as he picked her up and started to go upstairs. Carol laughed and kissed him again. "Emery went to the cinema with Ashley; Liam and Mason are at the skate park with Tom", she chuckled and then stopped. Damn. She didn't want to let the cat out of the bag but it just slipped out. "Ashley…does she have a new friend?" Doug immediately asked because Emery never talked about Ashley. Carol cleared her throat. "Ah…to be honest, yes. It's her boyfriend. Ashley Cohen", she tried to smile. "W…what? Her boyfriend?" Doug asked surprised and let Carol down in front of the bathroom door. "Yes…but you don't know it from me. She wanted to tell you on her own…ask surprised when she tells you okay?" she looked at Doug with a furrowed brow and he sighed. "Damn…my little cherry berry has a boyfriend?" Doug asked sadly. Carol nodded and took his hand in hers. "She told me today. She's so happy…she's really in love", she answered. Doug looked down and nodded. Carol opened the door to the bathroom and went inside with him. "Ashley Cohen…I know him from somewhere", Doug said and Carol turned around to him again. "He's in Mason's team", Carol answered while she started to fill the bath tube with water and he nodded. "Doug? Stop thinking about him and Emery now. Everything is fine so far. Just try to relax okay?" she then said as she put her hands on his hips and looked at him. Doug smiled then and put a strandof hair behind her ear. "You're right. What can I say…she's a beautiful, young woman. It was only a matter of time when she would have her first boyfriend", he answered and Carol nodded smiling. "And she'll always be your little cherry berry", she said and stroke over his cheek. "I love you", Doug whispered. "And I love you", Carol answered and kissed him passionately before they both enjoyed a hot bath together.


	11. Taking You Home

**AN: **Jody, I think you're the only one who is still reading, so thank you very much for staying with me :)

* * *

**Taking You Home**

She was here for the hundredth time and still the view amazed her. The red shimmering bridge was disappearing in the fog and still the sun was shining on the other side. Every minute a tourist bus arrived and dozens of people got out to take pictures of the famous Golden Gate Bridge.

Kate remembered her very first visit in San Francisco. She was 17 and decided to take a trip to the city with Tess because they were bored on a weekend. It took them about 15 hours to finally arrive in San Francisco but that didn't matter at all because the two girls had so much fun. They sang to the songs in the radio, stopped at rest areas to pee and tried to get some truck drivers to use their horns. Well, the twins had always fun since that day she fell in love with the city.

It had something special. The streets, the harbor, Alcatraz Island, Twin Peaks, the Golden Gate Park, China Town, Union Square…everything had something special. Kate enjoyed living here and she would definitely miss the city. In Seattle she grew up, she spent her entire life with her family. Seattle was her home. She wouldn't just go back because of Carey. She wouldn't. Would she?

Kate looked up and sighed. Of course she loved him and she hated to be separated for such a long time. As soon as they had to go back to their places she missed him. Of course she would be happy to see him as often as she wanted and Carey would be happy too. She saw the glitter in his eyes when she told him about moving back to Seattle. It was the right decision.

While she was thinking about how she should tell it to her boss, her cell phone started to ring and she almost fell off the bench. Carey. How did he always know when she was thinking about him?

"Hey baby", she smiled and leaned back again.

"Hey baby...how are you?" Carey asked. It felt so good to hear his voice.

"I'm good, I was just thinking about you", Kate smiled again.

"You did? What did you think about?" he asked.

"Well, about me moving back to Seattle and if you would help me with moving", she told him.

Carey chuckled. "Oh you bet I'll help you…I can't wait", he answered.

Kate smiled and wished she could kiss him right now.

"I'll talk to my boss today", she then told him.

"I see…are you nervous?" Carey asked.

"Not about him…I'm more nervous to tell my students", she said and sighed.

"Ah…I think they'll live", he answered and Kate nodded.

"I miss you", she almost whispered and closed her eyes.

"I miss you more…I can't wait to see you again", Carey answered and Kate sighed.

"Friday, huh?" she smiled.

"You were so right", Carey said.

"With what?" Kate asked.

"This long distance thing…sucks so much", he answered and Kate laughed.

"I know, right?" she chuckled.

"Well, Saturday…early morning…I'll come really early", Carey promised her.

"How early?" she asked impatient.

"Around 6 or 7, depends on the traffic", Carey smiled.

Kate made big eyes. "Are you insane? You can't drive the whole night! When will you sleep?"

Carey chuckled. "I'll have enough sleep; don't worry too much, okay?"

"Okay…I lo…I mean…I can't wait to see you again", Kate answered and just realized what she wanted to say. Her heart was suddenly beating like hell.

"Same. Saturday then", Carey answered, knowing exactly what was on Kate's mind.

"Saturday", she answered sighting and they hung up.

"Oh damn", she murmured as she put her cell phone into her bag again. Was it too early? They knew each other since they were little kids. She loved him. She fell in love with him when she was a teenager. How much longer should she wait? She loved him.

Carey sat on his couch and stared into nowhere, smiling from one ear to the other. Kate Ross loved him. He knew that she wanted to say it. God, he loved her too…so much. He couldn't wait to tell her. Saturday. He still regretted that he was so stupid last year; that he hurt her so much. Carey shook his head, still smiling. "She loves me", he said to himself. And he loved her.

* * *

"Thanks for your time, sir", Kate said as she shook hands with Principal Mr. Payne and then took a seat in front of his desk. "No problem, Ms. Ross. What's the matter?" he asked smiling. Kate sighed. He was such a nice boss; always had an open ear and always tried to make this school enjoyable. "I'll go back to Seattle", she then said and looked at him again. His smile faded away. "That's a pity", he murmured and sighed. Kate nodded. "It's not…I have to say that I really enjoyed my time here. It's only been a year, but it was a great experience. It's just the problem with my home sickness", she smiled a little and Mr. Payne nodded. "I really like living in San Francisco, but I grew up in Seattle. I miss it. I'd never be as happy here as in Seattle", she continued. "That's understandable. Well, I can't tell you that I'm happy with your decision, but I can't force you to stay here. The students only had positive things to say about you", Mr. Payne smiled again and Kate smiled too. That was good to hear. "I really enjoyed working with them…it was a great year", Kate answered. "So…will you finish this school year or will you quit right away?" Mr. Payne asked and got out some documents of his drawer. "I can quit right away?" Kate asked astonished. "Sure…as I said, I can't force you to stay here", Mr. Payne smiled. Kate looked down. "Erm…wow…I had no idea…well, there are only three weeks left…I think I'll stay until then", she answered and Mr. Payne nodded. "Alright. Then I'll ask Sherry to prepare your letter of dismissal and will call you when everything is settled", he said and Kate nodded. "Thank you…thanks for understanding", she said and got up from her seat again. "Of course, Kate. Promise me that you'll visit again", Mr. Payne said. "Sure will!" Kate answered and left his office with a smile.

"Kate? What did you do in there?" she suddenly heard and turned around to meet her colleague Sharon. "Hey Sharon…I just told Mr. Payne that I'm quitting after this school year", Kate answered and smiled a little. "You what? Nooo! Tell me this is a joke!" Sharon cried and pouted. Kate smiled a little. "Sorry…I'm going back to Seattle after this school year", she answered and Sharon nodded. "Well…Mark said something about that…is it because of him?" Sharon whispered and Kate shook her head chuckling. "Oh no…no, not about him. It's about me and my homesickness…and about Carey too…long distance relationships suck", she said. "I see…well, I'll miss you…you're a good friend", Sharon said and Kate smiled. "I'll miss you too", Kate answered and they hugged. "I'll definitely come back to visit San Francisco from time to time", she continued and Sharon nodded. "Hey…we should make a farewell party…what do you think?" Sharon suggested. Kate thought about it. She hated farewells. "We can combine that with the prom…if you want…I don't really like cheesy farewell parties", Kate made a face. "Ah yeah…I know…prom night is great though! Well, I gotta go. See you on Monday then", Sharon answered and Kate nodded. She sighed as Sharon walked away and then looked around in the empty corridors of the school. Sharon was probably the only one who really befriended her since she was here. Mark didn't talk with her anymore and the other teachers didn't even recognize her. She probably wouldn't share a tear on her last day here…

As she turned around to leave, she almost bumped into Mark. "Oh sorry…didn't see you there", she said and looked down. "No problem", Mark answered shortly and went past her. "Mark", she shouted and he stopped. It took some moments before he turned around. "Don't you think it's time to stop acting like a kid? I know it wasn't right what I did, but I apologized. I can't do anything else than apologize. Will you ever forgive me?" she asked and waited for his answer. Mark went to her. "You know what? You flirted with me since you came here. I didn't push you for anything, no; I wanted things to go slowly. And then we get drunk at this party and you said things…do you even remember?" he said fiercely and Kate swallowed. She didn't remember what she said to him. "I…I fell in love with you. This night…I really thought this could work out…but you, you run away without thinking about the others around you. You broke my heart, Ms. Ross. I don't know if I can ever forgive you", he continued and then went away. Kate stood there and finally remembered to breathe again. She knew she couldn't do anything against her feelings. She loved Carey; she always loved him. Of course she flirted with Mark. He was a good looking man and she felt lonely. Okay, sleeping with him was a big mistake, but she never thought that he would take it so personally. Maybe she had to accept it the way it was. Shaking her head, she finally left the school. Saturday couldn't come any faster.

* * *

It was half past five the next day when Kate's alarm clock almost catapulted her out of her bed. "Oh crap, Carey! Such an unholy time of the day!" she murmured and hid her head in the pillow. "DAMN!" she then whined and finally slid out of her cozy blanket.

A sight into the mirror and getting up that early hurt even more. She couldn't get in front of Carey like this. He would be afraid of her. She looked like an owl. Kate decided to take a cold shower to put some life into herself.

It didn't help very much but at least she was able to hold her eyes open now. Right when she started to walk into her little kitchen, the doorbell rang. Smiling she went to the door and opened it. "A very good morning, Ms. Ross. Somebody told me you need a furniture mover. Well, here I am", Carey said and smiled from one ear to the other. Kate put her hands around his neck and kissed him very passionately. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Lawrence…how was driving? Did you sleep? Want some coffee?" she asked as they separated again and wiped over Carey's cheek with her thumb. "I slept yesterday after work; driving was okay, not much traffic at this time of the day and there's something else than coffee I want", he chuckled and kissed her once again. "Aren't you here to help me pack?" she asked playfully and he rolled his eyes as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom again. Kate laughed and played with his hair as he laid her down and got rid of his shoes. "We can pack later…I missed you", he whispered the last words and smiled at her. "Carey…will you go to prom night with me?" she asked and stroke over his cheek. "Prom night?" he chuckled and she nodded. "Well…I have to think about it", he murmured and sat up again. "What? Why?" she asked and sat up too. "This Mark will be there, right? He'll probably rip me apart", Carey said and Kate rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be afraid of him, Carey. I don't want to go without you…it's kind of a farewell party for me", she said and frowned as she looked down. Carey chuckled. "Of course I'll go with you…stop being sad", he said and cupped her chin. Kate smiled again and leaned forward to kiss him shortly. "Thanks", she whispered. "I love you", Carey whispered and Kate opened her eyes again.

No other man ever said those three words to her, except of her dad, but that was something different. Carey said it and she was the happiest woman in the whole world right now. He loved her. She couldn't believe it. This was a moment she would never ever forget in her whole life. "Kate?" Carey whispered as he noticed her absence. "Huh?" she asked as she came back to her senses again. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded smiling. She kissed him slowly and stroke over his cheek. "I love you too", she then whispered and smiled at him again. This was a new step in their young relationship, but it felt so right to say that words. No matter that they just dated for some months; it was only the truth. She loved him and he loved her.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they finally arrived in Seattle. The pick up was full with moving boxes and Kate had a smile on her face when she saw the city lights. "Feels good to be back, huh?" Carey asked and she nodded. "As always", she answered and looked out of the window again. "Hey, where are you going? Mercer Island is this way", she then said as she saw that Carey took another direction. "I thought we're going home?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah…to my home, I thought", she answered. Carey chuckled and stopped the car at a parking lot. Kate was confused now. Carey turned to her. "When you told me that you're moving back to Seattle, I thought you want to move in with me", he said and seemed as confused as she was. Kate made big eyes. "You want me to move in already?" she smiled and he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" he asked. Now Kate shrugged her shoulders. "My apartment is big enough. We love each other. I want to go to bed with you every night and I want to wake up next to you every morning. You can always go back to your parents' house when we have a fight or when you need a break from me", he chuckled and then Kate leaned forward to kiss him. "Deal", she said shortly and smiled. Carey nodded and she could tell that he was happy. As he started the car again, she chuckled and shook her head. "What?" he asked and looked at her shortly. "We're crazy", she said and looked at him. Carey shrugged his shoulders again. "I like crazy", he said and Kate laughed, as she laid her hand on his knee, ready to take another next step in their relationship.


	12. Ticket to Chicago (1)

**AN:** Hey there! hope you didn't wait too long for an update...also I want you to know that I'm aware that Mark died on the show but in my fic he's healthy and alive :) it's a fic, right? ^^

* * *

**Ticket to Chicago (1)**

"Who says it's always raining in Seattle? Chicago is much worse!" Tess complained as they got out of O'Hare Airport. The rain fell in sheets and their plane had trouble with landing but in the end, everyone came down safely. Carol on the other side was smiling satisfied. "We can't change the weather", she said and hoped that they would get a rental car soon. It felt good to be back in Chicago. She couldn't wait to have a talk with Mark, Elizabeth and Susan.

When they finally arrived at the rental car station, Doug went to the counter while the girls took a seat and waited. Emery was texting with her boyfriend and not paying attention to anything that happened around her and Tess was giving Travis a call that they landed safely. "Why didn't he come with you?" Carol then asked as Tess sat down again. "He has to work this weekend…and what's going on with my little sis? She's not with us, is she", Tess answered and looked at Emery with a furrowed brow. "Boyfriend", Carol formed with her mouth and Tess nodded knowing. "Now I'm really getting old", she murmured and Carol rolled her eyes. "What can I say?" she asked shaking her head smiling. "Oh mom…you're not old", Tess smiled and Carol nodded. "Yeah, sure", she answered and then turned around to see if Doug already rented a car.

Right then he appeared in front of her and held the key in the air. "Ready to go!" he smiled and the girls got up again. Finally Emery came back to her senses. "Where are we going first? Hotel or hospital?" she asked and put her cell phone back in her pocket. "Welcome, honey! I'm so glad you're with us too", Carol smiled and Emery rolled her eyes. "What's going on with you?" Doug asked, acting like he didn't know anything about Emery's boyfriend. "Nothing, dad!" Emery immediately said and he nodded grinning. Emery looked to Carol, asking without a sound if she told Doug. Carol looked away and smiled shaking her head. "I'd say we go to the hotel first so we can bring our suitcases to our room", she said instead and everybody nodded. They all could see that Carol was happy to be here.

Doug knew that she loved Seattle since the day she visited it for the first time. He still remembered how impressed she was with the city and with the house. It was her who convinced him to stay in Seattle instead of Chicago but he also knew that she missed being here. They lived here for such a long time and this city had so many memories for them. It was good to be back.

* * *

Tess and Emery decided to go to the swimming pool in the hotel while Carol and Doug unpacked some of their stuff in the suitcases. It finally stopped to rain but the skyscrapers disappeared in the fog. They had a beautiful sight from here. "Hey…wanna go for a walk? It finally stopped to rain", Doug suggested as he looked out of the window. "Yeah sure, that's a good idea after that flight…just let me put this to the bathroom", Carol answered and disappeared again. Doug smiled and of course followed her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Carol turned around smiling and put her hands around his neck. "I love you", she whispered and stroke over his cheek. "Love you too", Doug whispered back and kissed her passionately. "What do you think?" Carol asked then. Doug shrugged his shoulders. "That this is the city where I fell in love with you and that I'm more than happy that I took that job all those years ago", he said and smiled at her. Carol's heart started to beat faster as she heard his words. "I came from my break with Susan, right? You asked where to find Dr. Anspough", she said and Doug nodded. "That was when we met for the very first time", he smiled. "And I couldn't answer you because I was somehow blown away", Carol sighed and smiled. Doug kissed her shortly and chuckled then. "Liar", he said and Carol rolled her eyes. "I'm not lying", she said and smacked his arm. "Let's go for a walk now", she continued and escaped from his arms.

* * *

It was always entertaining when those two walked through the streets of Chicago. There were so many things they remembered; even if it were just restaurants they visited together. "Hey…isn't this the bar where Carter almost puked on the table?" Carol asked as they went past a famous bar in Chicago. "Oh yes, that's the one…that was one funny Christmas party", Doug answered laughing and Carol nodded. "He was a baby back then", Carol remembered and Doug nodded. "Who became a very good doctor", Doug added and then they went on.

About ten minutes later both were silent. It came all back to her senses. Tess and Kate as little kids; the rainy weather; the traffic light and the horn of the truck. Here she almost lost her life and her kids. Carol shivered as she thought about that day. "Still a little bit weird to be here, isn't it", Doug said and Carol nodded. "Oh, but I'm still so happy that we came out safely…that we two found back together", she answered and squeezed his hand. "Oh…don't cry now…that happened so many years ago", Doug said and hugged her immediately. "I know…I haven't been here forever; it just kicked in again", she chuckled through her tears and Doug stroke over her back. "I know…and I'm happy too…still. I'd say we head back now?" Doug suggested and Carol nodded. "Wait a moment", she said and he turned to her again. Carol smiled and kissed him passionately. "Wow, what was that for?" he asked as he took her hand in his again. "Because I love you and because you're always there for me when I need you", Carol answered and rested her head on his shoulders. "My pleasure", Doug answered and smiled. If only she knew how happy she made him…

* * *

Carol knocked on the girls' room. "Hey girls", she said as Emery opened the door and she went in. "Hey mom…where have you been?" Emery asked. "Just for a walk…visiting some places we know", Carol smiled and took a seat on the little couch that was standing in the room. "Where's Tess?"she asked. "Bathroom, on the phone with Travis", Emery answered smiling. "They miss each other already, huh?" Carol smiled and Em nodded. "You miss Ashley too?" she then asked and Emery shrugged her shoulders. "We talked already. Of course I'd like to see him, but I'll see him on Monday again. It's not that bad", she answered. Carol nodded and stroke over Emery's hair."Mom…did you tell dad about him?" Emery then asked and looked at her mother. Carol smirked. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to but it just came out", she apologized and Emery nodded. "Well yeah, I thought so", the teenager chuckled and snuggled closer to Carol. "He's still waiting for you to tell him", Carol said and Emery nodded. "Some day I will", she murmured smiling.

"Hey…how was your walk?" Tess asked as she came out of the bathroom. "It was good…we visited a lot of places we know", Carol answered and smiled at her oldest daughter. "I see…so you have been at the kindergarten too, huh?" Tess asked again and Carol nodded. "Aww…I wish I could go there too", Tess frowned and took a seat on the bed. "Well, we're here for three days; I bet you'll have plenty of time to go to that place", Carol answered and Tess nodded.

Of course all of her kids knew that they almost lost their mother there and that Tess and Kate were injured. They talked about that accident and the time afterwards very often. "Aww mom…we're all glad that you survived this", Tess said and went to her mother to hug her. Carol sighed. "Thank you, Sugar…I'm glad you came out safely too", she smiled at using Doug's nickname for their daughter and stroke over Tess' back. "Yeah, would be pretty boring without me, huh?" Tess chuckled and both Carol and Emery rolled their eyes laughing.

* * *

After they had dinner at the hotel Tess and Emery went to their room again. They both were pretty tired from flying and swimming. Emery sat up in her bed and looked at Tess. "Do you remember anything from the accident?" she asked and Tess looked at her. "Kate remembers more than I do. I was unconscious when it happened, but Kate was awake. I only remember waking up after surgery and seeing dad for the first time", Tess smiled a little and leaned back again. "I was so scared that our mom would die…she…I won't get that picture out of my head, seeing her on that hospital bed attached to the heart-lung machine, bruises on her face and casted hands and legs…and dad, he was so worried. He didn't show it to us, but we knew that he loved mom and that he was afraid to lose her", she continued and Emery nodded. "Still I don't get why he was away for four years", she answered and Tess smiled. "That was stupid…but I guess it's not only dad's fault…he's a good dad though…I wouldn't want to have another daddy", she smiled again and looked at Emery. "Sure he is…but he's so overprotective sometimes", Emery sighed. Tess chuckled. "Oh come on, Em. You're his little girl…of course he's overprotective! He's your dad…he loves you. I guess it's not easy to give your daughter away to another man", she said and thought about the time she introduced Travis to her parents. "Was he overprotective with you too when you went out with Travis?" Emery asked. "Of course. He bugged him with stupid questions…it was really embarrassing for both of us", Tess chuckled again as she thought about that event. "Ah yeah, I guess I'll never introduce Ashley to him", Emery chuckled and leaned back too. "Come on, that's not fair", Tess answered and looked to her sister again. Emery chuckled. "I know, Tess…I'm just kidding! Ashley will go to prom night with me, so he'll meet dad too", she said and Tess nodded. "Good girl", she answered and closed her eyes. "Ugh…I wish I could be your age already…would be much easier", Emery murmured and Tess opened her eyes again. "Em…enjoy it as long as you can. Being an adult isn't as funny as you think…I'd give anything to be a kid again", Tess murmured and Emery nodded. "Yeah, sure…I always see how hard your life is", she said and turned around to sleep. "Keep dreaming…good night sis", Tess chuckled. "Good night, sis", Emery answered and finally they found a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Hey…what are you thinking about?" Doug asked as he found Carol in bed, staring at the ceiling. "I miss her…it's still weird coming to Chicago and not visiting her", Carol sighed and looked at she often had her differences with Helen, she was missed. He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "I know…I miss my mom too. We're both no kids anymore" he answered and crawled under the blanket. "What do you mean?" Carol asked, not knowing what he meant with that. "Well, as long as we have parents, we're their kids. We lost both of our parents, so we're no kids anymore", Doug tried to explain. "Wow, I never thought about that before", she answered and sighed. "Me neither…it was a young patient who told me that", Doug smiled and turned to her. "Yeah, sometimes the kids are smarter than we are", Carol smiled and kissed him shortly. "So, County tomorrow, huh? Are you excited?" she asked and Doug chuckled. "As always…well, I can't wait to meet Mark and Elizabeth again, it's been way too long", he answered and Carol nodded. "Not to forget Susan and Carter…oh, and Rachel", she smiled. "Sure…wow, amazing how much changed there", Doug said. "Yeah…sometimes I wonder what would've been if we didn't have breakfast at the cafeteria that day", Carol said and looked at Doug. "You mean if we wouldn't have met Joi?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, we'd probably still work there…that's for sure", he chuckled. "But maybe we wouldn't have our twins", Carol answered smiling. "Or the triplets", Doug added. "We'd still live in my house…" Carol said and looked up again. Now another family lived in that house since Carol sold it three years ago. Three years ago her mother died and it didn't only break her heart to lose her, but also that house. It was hers for such a long time; she lived there with Doug and the twins. "Do you think it would've been better if you or even I stayed in Chicago? I mean…we don't know what could've been", Doug asked her. Carol smiled. "Doug…we had the most romantic, challenging, adventurous, maddening, fearful and wonderful story in my opinion. I wouldn't chance anything of it…except the one thing I always say", Carol said and stroke over his cheek. "Coming to Seattle with me right away…" Doug said and she nodded smiling. "I love you", she whispered then and kissed him passionately. "I love you", Doug answered and disappeared with her in the chilly Chicago night…


	13. Ticket to Chicago (2)

**AN: **Final chapter for Chicago. It's short again, but hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Ticket to Chicago (2)**

"Oh wow…looks so different than the last time I was here", Carol said as they arrived at the County General Hospital Nursing School. "When have you been here the last time?" Emery asked smiling. Carol thought about it. "A decade ago", she finally said laughing and Emery nodded. Everything looked so modern, so new. If she would be Emery's age, she'd go to school here again. "Looks great indeed", Tess said as she looked around in the hall.

"Hello, can I help you?" an elder woman asked who looked like a teacher. "Ah yes, my daughter would like to sign in for nursing school course 2 in September", Carol said smiling. "Congratulations for passing the test! Follow me please", the woman said and Emery smiled from one ear to the other.

Later Emery signed all the papers she needed and was ready to get a tour through the school. Mrs. Stackler showed them all the rooms they had; they showed them the break rooms, the garden outside and the entrance to the hospital that was so familiar to Doug and Carol. Carol stopped in front of some pictures that were on the wall. She smiled as she found one very special for her. "Is that your class?" Doug asked as he turned around to her and she nodded. "Graduation class…man, was I young", she chuckled shaking her head.

"Mom, dad…we're going to see the boarding home…are you coming?" Emery called after them and Doug and Carol turned around to them again.

* * *

After everything was settled, the family finally was ready to visit their old colleagues from the ER. As usual and as always, the ER was so busy that they didn't find anybody there. "Hm…I don't know if I want to work here", Emery murmured as she looked around. "Why? It's awesome…so much action here! You definitely won't get bored!" Tess said and both Carol and Doug nodded. "Carter!" Carol then called as she finally found a familiar face and he turned around. A smile appeared on his face as he went to them. "Hey you! So good to see you!" he said and hugged first Carol and then shook hands with the others. "Good to see you too, Carter!" Carol smiled. "What brings you here again?" John asked. "I signed in for nursing school", Emery answered proudly. "Really? Oh wow…that's pretty awesome! So you follow the steps of your mom", Carter smiled and Emery nodded. Carol sighed. "You'll take good care of her, right?" she asked and Carter nodded. "Of course we will…hey, wanna grab a coffee in the lounge?" he asked then. "Is it still as ugly as always?" Doug chuckled and Carter shook his head. "Nope…we finally got an espresso machine…it's like heaven!" he answered and so they made their way to the lounge.

"Hey…are the Greenes and Susan on too today?" Carol asked as they took a seat on the couch. "Rachel is on today, but the others are off…all saving energy for the party today", Carter said as he made the coffees. "Emery, you want a coffee too?" he asked. "Sure, thanks", Emery answered and leaned back. She felt good here and thought that this was a good sign. Then Carter came back with the coffee and took a seat too. "Hey, you could come to the party too…we're celebrating the anniversary of the Joshua Carter Center", he then said and of course Doug, Carol and Tess accepted the invitation. "Can I come too? Please mom?" Emery begged and Carol smiled. "Of course, Em. You don't have to sit around in the hotel room on your own", she answered and now everybody was happy.

They chatted for a little while before Carter had to go to a patient again. "We talk this evening then…see you later!" he said and waved them good bye. "Is it just me or is the coffee still ugly?" Doug whispered and now everybody laughed. "So ugly", Tess answered and then they left the lounge again. As it was really busy this morning in the ER, they decided to leave again. This evening they would have plenty of time to talk with everybody.

* * *

In Chicago the party was starting already. Carol, Doug and the girls arrived earlier and everybody welcomed them with open arms and while Carol and Doug were talking with Susan, Tess and Emery had a chat with Rachel and Ella.

"So good to see you again! It's been way too long", Ella said and smiled at Tess and Emery. "Think so too; we should meet more often", Tess answered and took a sip of her drink. "Why did that visiting thing stop anyway? I remember we visited you every second year and you came here every second year", Rachel said. "Right…well I guess that was because of the famous 'time problem' Tess chuckled and everybody nodded. "Well, you're here now and we should have fun…want another drink?" Rachel asked and got up from her seat. "Sure, why not", Emery said and Tess looked at her. "Slowly, little sis", she reminded her but Emery rolled her eyes. "Alright…only a coke for me, please", she murmured and Rachel smiled. "We all had to go through this", she chuckled and went to the bar.

"So how's Travis? Why didn't he come?" Ella asked Tess. "Oh, he's great. He has to work this weekend…but maybe he can join us the next time", she answered and Ella nodded. "What about you? We didn't meet your boyfriend either", Tess smiled. Emery sighed. She missed her boyfriend already. "Don't ask me about him. I'm mad at him. He knew that this party would be today, but no, he decided to go out with his friends today. Jerk", Ella complained and Tess nodded smiling. "Men", she sighed and shook her head slowly.

"Aww Elizabeth…I missed you", Carol said as Elizabeth finally came to their table and they hugged. Mark and Doug sat at the bar and talked. "So good to see you…how are you?" Elizabeth answered as they separated again. "We're fine…how are you? How's Rory? Too bad we can't meet him this time", Carol answered. Rory was Elizabeth's and Mark's second child and a little bit too young to be at this party. "We're great too…Rory is staying at our neighbor's tonight…he's okay too. Seriously, we need to visit more often, don't you think?" Elizabeth answered. Carol nodded. "Yeah, why did we stop anyway? Maybe you can come this summer again…you too, Susan", she said and leaned back. "Good idea…your house will be empty anyway huh?" Susan laughed and Carol rolled her eyes. "What, why that?" Elizabeth asked. "Liam is going to Harvard, Mason is going to Berkeley and Emery will go to nursery school here in Chicago", Carol told her. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. "No. Way. Are you serious?" she asked and Carol nodded. "Oh man…I still remember them as little chipmunks…now they're almost going to College…that's not possible", Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh, don't talk to me about this", Carol said and laughed a little bit. "Emery will stay in Chicago? Wow", Elizabeth asked again and Carol nodded. "County nursing school", she smiled proudly. "Well then I guess we'll see us more often, right?" Elizabeth asked again and Carol shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so", she answered and took a sip of her drink. Susan leaned back. "Ah, I miss those times when we sneaked away from busy ER to the roof to relax…or dancing to the radio in the middle of our shift", she dreamt and Carol smiled a little. "Yeah…we had a great time", she answered and then looked at Doug who looked at her at the same moment. "Oh God, now stop you two! This isn't normal what you're doing!" Susan laughed and Carol rolled her eyes. "What? What did they do? Tell me!" Elizabeth begged like a little kid. "Right in that moment when Doug turned around to look at Carol, she turned around to look at him", Susan answered shaking her head. "Yeah, they have that special connection…that's normal", Elizabeth laughed and Carol shrugged her shoulders. Maybe they had a special connection after all.

"Tess…how's studying going?" Carter asked as he came to talk with the girls. "It's okay. Last week I finally finished NICU rotation. I thought this would never end", Tess answered and Carter nodded looking down. "Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Tess apologized, but Carter interrupted her. "No, it's okay. It's just… celebrating the Joshua Carter Center always reminds me of my son", he said and Tess nodded. "It's great what you did here…for him. I bet he's smiling in heaven right now", Tess answered smiling. "I hope so…so NICU isn't a place for you I bet", Carter said. Tess shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…I mean, I want to be a pediatrician, thanks to my dad…but the NICU…it's a different place", Tess said. Carter nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Well, you have the best teacher in the world…you'll be a good doctor", Carter smiled and Tess shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so", she smiled and looked down. "Well, when you're finished and you ARE a doctor…maybe we have a job for you in Chicago", Carter said and got up again. "Ah, I guess my boyfriend would have something against that", Tess laughed and Carter nodded. "Show him Chicago…it's awesome here", he chuckled and Tess nodded smiling. No, she'd never leave Seattle. Never.

"…and then Rory made the final three points and they won", Mark told proudly about his son's basketball game last week. Doug chuckled. "That's great…he's a great boy, you can be proud", he answered and Mark nodded. "You know, sometimes I think about the old times…you coming to your shift drunken; whining because of Carol and stuff like that; me fighting with Jen, Rachel being a pain in the ass…and now look at us", Mark said smiling. Doug shook his head smiling too. "Amazing, isn't it", he answered and Mark nodded. "We're two lucky guys I'd say", he said. "How was it when Susan came back? Wasn't that weird for you?" Doug asked. They never really talked about that. "Oh…it was so weird…crazy. I mean…I loved her, I really did but the contact we had faded away over the years. Then I fell in love with Elizabeth; she's the love of my life. And suddenly Susan comes back…that was crazy. But we talked…I told Elizabeth about her and I'm really glad that we worked things out as friends. Susan is one of my best friends I can say", Mark told him and Doug nodded. "Too bad I missed all of this", he said and looked down. "Now come on…you have everything you ever wanted, don't you", Mark said. Doug looked up again and turned his head to look at Carol. Right in that moment she looked at him. Mark was right. He couldn't wish for more in his life. Smiling, he turned to his best friend again. "Yeah, you're right…cheers buddy", he smiled and they clinked bottles again.

* * *

It was such a great night for the Hathaway-Ross family. They had a lot of fun with their friends but later that night it was time to go back to the hotel. Tess was already tipsy and their flight back was in the morning. "Alright, next time I wanna meet you in Seattle again", Tess smiled as she hugged Rachel and Ella. "I don't know if I'm able to come this summer, but now that I have your number I can call you", Rachel said and Tess nodded. "Same here", Ella said as they hugged. "Was so good to talk again", Tess said and smiled. Over the years, she and Ella became really good friends. "Oh, tell Kate hello from me too; too bad she couldn't come…but love goes first, right?" Ella chuckled and Tess nodded. "Yeah…it's still fresh between them", she answered.

Carol said good bye to her friends with tears in her eyes. "Girl, don't you cry…we'll see each other soon, I promise!" Susan said as they hugged. "I know…farewells are always so hard", Carol chuckled between her tears. "I'll call you in the next week to see if we can arrange a meeting again", Elizabeth said as they hugged. Carol nodded. "It would be great! Tell Rory hello", she smiled and Elizabeth nodded. "Greetings to your other kids too! Next time we wanna meet Kate's boyfriend", Mark said and Carol laughed. "Like you don't know him already", she said shaking her head. "See you soon, guys", Doug said and they all hugged too.

Before they left, they went to Carter. "Thanks for everything, John", Carol said and hugged him. "Thank you for coming…it was a great night", he answered and smiled at the others. "Well, maybe you should come to visit the Washington Medical Center some time huh?" Tess chuckled and Carter nodded. "Never say never", he answered and they shook hands. "Emery, we'll see us in September again", he then said to the teenager girl and she nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait", Em answered smiling from one ear to the other. "Take care, Carter", Doug said and they hugged too. "You too…thanks again for coming and have a good flight home!" Carter answered and waved them good bye.

* * *

"So…only Berkeley left, huh?" Carol said as they went back to their hotel. Doug nodded and sighed. "Thank God…I already had enough of flying around", he then chuckled and Carol nodded. "Well, maybe we can drive to Berkeley and get some of Kate's stuff back home from Frisco", she then said smiling. "Oh you're happy that she's coming back, aren't you", Doug answered. "Aren't you happy?" she asked. "I am…I couldn't be happier", he answered and kissed her passionately.

Bye bye, Chicago…see you soon!


End file.
